Forgotten Flame
by Little Falcon
Summary: Long ago, the Vongola was protected by the bearer of the accursed flame. But when and how the flame disappeared from history was never again to be mentioned. In the time of the 10th Vongola's reign, a seventh guardian appears... what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Flame**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey guys, this is my first KHR chapter story. This has been in my head for the longest time since I first realized how disregarded Haru is in the story. It's still too early to choose who really deserves to be her partner… who do you think? Let me know… ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

**Chapter 1: Never Happened**

The absence of warmth beside her woke her up. With her eyes closed, she blindly reached for the person that was supposed to be at her side that night. Feeling nothing, she slowly opened her chestnut brown eyes and scanned the expanse of the dark room.

Moonlight filtered through the thin curtains that hung on the wide open window, giving her the little light she needed to confirm that she was alone. The bathroom rood quietly opened. His eyes widened in surprise to see her awake and looking at him accusingly.

"Going out again?" she answered her own question as he only replied with a silent nod while he buttoned up his shirt. Why did she even bother asking? For years, this had been a normal event for the both of them. Only one reason calls for him to leave her side at the dead of the night. _Vongola… _She knew this from the very beginning and understood right away that there is one person whose importance is greater than her own in his life. _The 10__th__ Vongola boss… _

Wrapping a blanket around her naked body, she walked over to him and arranged his tie. "Please be careful," she looked straight into his eyes and pleaded.

He tipped her chin and kissed her till she was breathless. His lips traveled to her slender neck and sucked on a sensitive spot. A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he touched the mark he made. "Even before this mark disappears, I'll be at your side," he whispered so close to her ear then he left.

The wind blew gently into the room. Somehow, the room grew colder now that he was gone.

"Kyoko-chan!" a girl with long layered brown hair waved enthusiastically at another girl from across the street. The bright afternoon sun showed no signs of disappearing in the clear sky.

"Haru!" the girl waved back as she waited for the pedestrian go light. Soon after meeting Haru, they walked around the shops of Namimori district. "I called you last night. No one answered. Where were you?" Kyoko casually inquired as they eyed the cute displays on the window.

"I was in a friend's house," this is a lie she has perfected since they started dating. Although, he didn't literally tell her to keep it a secret, some things are understood without need for words. It was never an issue that he was a guardian of the man her best friend was with. Somehow, they never realized that their relationship would last this long, but it did and the time to reveal their relationship never really came.

So far, nobody ever suspected that they were together. She had to congratulate herself for her superb acting. Countless times, Haru sees him with Sawada Tsunayoshi and in those times, she never gave a hint of their romantic involvement. It goes without saying that he was a great actor as well.

It had been three years now since they graduated from high school. Everyone has their own place now, pursuing the dreams they made and also fulfilling the duties of their 'other' life in the process. Kyoko knew about Tsuna being a mafia boss but she was still kept in the dark about the details. She was not happy with it but she understands.

Haru was completely aware of everything. Its not like 'he' tells her everything, in fact; he doesn't even mention anything about the mafia when he's with her. It was through her effort that she was able to find out every twist and turn the Vongola family made.

That night, Haru walked back to her apartment. _He said he wouldn't be back tonight so there was no use in me being there. _Her entire body froze as she saw a figure from a distance. It was standing right in front of her house.

Plucking out her courage, she began to approach the stranger. Her heart slamming against her ribcage like an imprisoned rat. Her stomach twist and turned uncomfortably as she grew nearer. The street lights flickered above the person, making her more nervous. Her throat felt dry and her body was involuntarily trembling as if sensing the danger ahead.

Instinctively, Haru stopped walking as the figure turned its head and looked directly as her. Her eyes widened in shock as she began to back away. The lights blacked out in the entire alley as she ran away towards an unknown path. For the longest minute in her life, she ran away not knowing where to go. Her legs tried to take huge strides as her body also fought to keep up.

In an instant, she felt someone behind her. He covered her mouth with a cloth that reeks of some chemical that knocked her out instantly. Her hands reached out to someone… someone she didn't want to leave.

_I understand I can't run away from this any longer. I just… can't afford to sacrifice you right now. _

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko ran to her lover's arms in tears.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" the young Vongola boss immediately felt worry upon seeing the girl he had loved from their high school years and up until today, in tears that she didn't show openly.

"She's gone! Haru! She's gone! Please help me find her!" she cried into his chest as he protectively wound his arms around her.

Calling her wasn't an option, since the line was cut off. Together, Kyoko and Tsuna went to her apartment only to find it empty. The door was open as if waiting for another tenant. Not one trace of the person who lived there for years remained. Sensing trouble, he called for his trusted guardians to help with the search.

School records, registration files, photographs- everything was gone… taken or erased as if she never existed to begin with. Her parents had died, leaving her alone. Every single link she had was broken. Only in their memories did she ever exist.

His eyes narrowed in agitation as he stood in front of her empty doorstep. The flame in his ring roared dangerously mirroring his anger. He wanted so much to lash out but he knew it was unnecessary. Doing so would only cause unwanted problems, and it wouldn't make her come back.

From that day onwards, Miura Haru ceased to exist.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hmmm, now I'm left with two options… who do you like best for Haru Hibari or Yamamoto? Read and let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mistaken Identity**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Nihao my dear readers! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I'll consider your opinions but right now I'm still deciding who's appropriate for our dear Haru. Don't fail to read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The ice on the empty whisky glass slowly melted as the cold wind from his open window entered his dark room. He caressed his temple in agitation. A closed folder containing several unorganized files landed heavily on his desk. _Another dead end… _it had been two years already since her existence was denied. Two years… of him searching through every angle he could think of, even if everyone began to give up looking.

How can he give up? 'She' was the only thing he wanted.

Some of her clothes were still in the closet as if she still comes over whenever possible. Her perfume and lotion were still on cabinet. Her toothbrush still placed beside his in the bathroom. The thought of even removing her things wrecked him up all over again so he never entertained that idea ever again.

Although with what he was earning now, he can afford to buy a better residence he chose to stay in this house… the house she knows he was living in... The house she'll return to.

The next day, a familiar face was strolling around the Namimori shopping district. Her long layered light brown hair framed her pretty face. She still has that girlish charm that the 10th Vongola boss fell for. Her eyes inspected the pretty dress displayed by her favorite store. Her thin eyebrow rose as she saw a reflection of several guys across the street watching her every move.

Casually, Kyoko walked away and grabbed her phone from her purse. This was already a common event for her and somehow she knows exactly what to do. Her finger immediately dialed 1- a speed dial for her lover's number but even before she can hear the other line to even connect, the people tailing her pulled out their pistols.

The phone landed on the pavement as she tried to run for it. Gun fires immediately began and the people fanned out in panic.

Barely able to dodge and run at the same time, Kyoko fell to the ground. The sound of approaching footsteps made her heart stop. Their guns were aiming at her with no intention of _just _threatening her. _They…they here to kill me… _

Her eyes shut close as she waited for the bullet to hit her but it never came. The sound of surprise and pain made her open her eyes. Her chestnut brown eyes reflected one cloaked person putting all three grown men to the ground with ease.

The shadow of this person's hood prevented her from seeing his identity even when he reached out his gloved hand to help her up. Without a word, this person led her away from those unconscious bodies.

Somehow the toll of this afternoon's event began to affect her body. Her breathing was becoming difficult as her vision grew dim. With a gentle tug, Kyoko got the attention of her savior to stop. Just in time, when her body gave way.

Upon reflex, he caught her even before she hit the ground. As he looked at her condition, blood trickled down his arm and to her face. _I guess I wasn't as bulletproof as I thought I was. _He was about to wipe the blood off when a movement from his side caught his attention. Instinctively, he jumped out of this person's reach.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KYOKO?!" his voice echoed his anger as he stood protectively in front of his unconscious sister. His bandaged fists prepared to do battle against him. The orange flame on his ring roared as Ryohei began to attack.

Skillfully, the stranger avoided each and every attack the Sun guardian made. As if he was very familiar with his moves.

"Kyoko-chan!" the Vongola boss arrived and immediately ran to her side. The girl began to stir.

"It's either turf-head's getting rusty or that guy's really good," the storm guardian said to his companion as they saw the battle and prepared to help their comrade upon their boss' command.

Through the years, Sasagawa Ryohei has made reputation for himself in his combat skills, especially boxing. But seeing the situation now, his opponent seemed to be in a different level. This stranger dodged his punches efficiently and even if he found an opening to attack he never did. Dodging and not attacking requires a different kind of discipline.

"Tsu-kun?" she recognized his voice even before her vision cleared.

"Are you alright? There's blood," Tsuna's voice was marked with worry as helped her to sit up.

"Blood?" her hand touched the blood in her face. "This is not mine…" her brother's agitated battle cries caught her attention. As she immediately stood up, blood rushed to her head, making her sway. Good thing, her lover caught her in time. "Tsu-kun… make my brother stop,"

The appearance of the other guardians distracted the stranger for a second. But that was enough for, Ryohei to connect his powerful punch at his opponent's torso. "MAXIMUM CANNON!" The blow made the stranger plummet to the ground.

The sun guardian was about to have another go when his boss appeared right in front of him, his dying will flame on his forehead. "Stop," his voice held the authority no one dared to question. "That person saved Kyoko's life,"

"N…nani?!" Ryohei looked back to see Kyoko alive and well together with the two other guardians.

At the dust cleared, they saw the stranger staring at them, no signs of damage sustained from the guardian's attack.

The Vongola boss' eyes narrowed upon feeling danger surrounding them. The stranger too felt it as he looked around to see armed men closing in on them.

Chains materialized from nowhere aimed at the stranger. With his moves with Ryohei a while ago, it was easy for him to dodge this simple attack but as he was about to move, the pain in his torso exploded making it impossible to move.

_So he did receive damage from Onii-san's punch. _Tsuna ran to the stranger's side to help him but mist rose from nowhere making visibility impossible. It didn't even take a minute for it to recede.

As it cleared, their enemies were lying on the ground and the stranger gone.

The Sun guardian looked at the fist that came in contact with the stranger. _That body… belongs to a woman. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Friend**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I still can't decide who is better for Haru. Takeshi or Kyouya? Help me decide! Together with that, read and review okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

"10th?" the storm guardian walked up to his boss that was zoning out again.

It had been a week since Kyoko was saved by that stranger and still the 10th Vongola boss wasn't able to get it off his mind. Of course, he was thankful that Kyoko's unhurt but something in his gut tells him there's something else that matters more. "Ah, Gomenasai (I'm sorry), Gokudera-kun," Tsuna immediately recovered and tried to talk about something else to get his mind off it.

"I see you're still wondering about that stranger, right, Tsuna?" somehow even with their status as boss and subordinate, it was never an issue that Yamamoto still calls him so casually. Tsuna actually preferred it that way but his other guardians begged to disagree.

The young Vongola turned to his rain guardian because he, too, was wearing the same curiosity as he is about that stranger. "Yeah, I can't deny that I have been thinking about him a lot," at that moment, his phone rang. Seeing who was calling, Tsuna excused himself to talk privately in a distance. "Kyoko-chan," he was relieved to hear her cheerful tone slowly returning after her encounter. "Please be careful okay?" being overprotective with her will not work all the time. She needs her freedom and privacy just like a normal person does. After all, they already dealt with her attackers thoroughly and without doubt, they would think things through thoroughly _if ever _they decided to attack again.

"Oi Sawada!" his sun guardian ran up to them with apprehension in his face.

"Onii-san," it's still unclear why he ended up calling him brother too but Tsuna already got used to it and Ryohei doesn't seem to mind.

"Turf head, what is it?" Gokudera got impatient almost immediately and asked despite the sun guardian still far away.

"We got a problem…" Tsuna was disturbed immediately. His sun guardian's usual energetic mood is disrupted so easily.

"What is it, sempai?" somehow his hand itched to grip the katana resting on his back.

"The guys that attacked Kyoko are back…" Ryohei looked directly at Tsuna, waiting for orders. Although he was older, he recognizes him as his boss evidenced by his silence as well as the other guardians'. "Kyoko is safe with Bianchi. I followed them around a bit. They don't seem interested in Kyoko anymore. It was as if they're looking for something else,"

The three guardians watched their young boss confidently. Knowing that whatever decision the 10th would make will be absolute. His words are their law and they are honor-bound to follow. The school bell echoed just across the empty high school as the sun began to set.

The sound of racing engines interrupted his chain of thought. Just across the street a motorcycle sped up followed by five others.

"That's…" Gokudera instantly recognized the one being chased. Just with the cloak alone, it was enough to give him away. He was the one who save Kyoko the other day.

"So they're after him now," Ryohei caught a glimpse of the identity of the others. They were the same people who attacked Haru.

"What now, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked but his blade was already in his hand. If Tsuna decided to let it go, he wasn't sure if he, as his guardian, would follow obediently. Somehow his protective nature kicked in as if someone was calling his name.

"We'll help him. Let's go!" the 10th Vongola boss' decision was quick and simple and with that they moved out.

Constantly dodging the bullets released by his pursuers, the stranger was having difficulty taking note on where he was going. It was only when he was facing a concrete wall did he realize that it was a dead end. Jumping out of his motorcycle, he let it crash on the wall, creating a huge explosion behind him.

The wind cleared some of the smoke away enough for him to realize that he was surrounded. Without hesitation, they pointed their pistols at him- their fingers on the trigger.

His hood fluttered against the wind together with the smoke. _This is bad. _His left foot began to step back, triggering the first shot. The bullet penetrated his shoulder in a flash. The others were about to fire as well when the three Vongola guardians appeared with their boss.

The pain in his shoulder was excruciating enough to make him lose his strength rapidly, standing itself was a struggle. The pain dulled his senses enough for two attackers to get behind him and attack.

The wind blew fast and hard. The hood he was wearing fell to his shoulders as his eyes widened in surprise to see the rain guardian dealing with one enemy and the cloud guardian with the other one.

_Takeshi…Kyouya… _her half-bound waist length hair played with the wind as her chestnut brown eyes reflected the two.

"Haru?" out of the corner, Kyoko called out and was about to run to her friend.

"Don't! Stay out of this!" her voice was cold and distant. It held no traces of the friend she used to know. The blood trickled quickly from her wound down her arm and to the ground. Her breathing was growing short and labored because of the pain. Her grip on her shoulder tightened to prevent anymore blood loss.

While Haru was struggling to keep track of her opponents, mist crawled in from nowhere and covered the battlefield yet again.

"This again?!" Gokudera blasted his enemy away and looked around to see the place surrounded by thick mist, making visibility impossible.

His impatience and agitation only made his battle longer than it should have. _Out of my way! I need to see her! She's back! I need to see her! Stop bothering me! _By the time he was able to knock out his opponent, the mist itself seemed to oppose him. His grip on his weapon tightened as his jaw clenched. _Where are you? _Blindly wandering through the mist, he searched and searched.

When the mist faded, each guardian was standing and their opponent was kissing the dirt. "Where's Haru?" Kyoko ran to the battlefield only to be stopped by her lover.

Tsuna tenderly embraced her as he whispered "She's gone but we'll find her. This time… we will," with his arms around her, his determined eyes looked at his guardians and made his point crystal clear even without saying.

"Why do you keep on saving me?" Apparently, Haru has lost consciousness while being carried away and was only able to wake up now.

With his long hair tied back, his unmatched eyes looked at the girl glaring at him. His eyelids closed to cover the symbol on one of his eyes. "You look like you needed saving," he settled his back against the ruined couch in their usual hideout.

"Just because I broke you out of that place, doesn't entitle you to protect me. I was just bored and I needed excitement so I let you out. Go do whatever you like instead of wasting your time following me around, Rokudo Mukuro," Haru stood up abruptly. The blood rush made her vision sway and her body fail to respond appropriately.

Automatically, Rokudo caught her and settled her gently back down. "I am doing what I like," there was a smirk on his face that she couldn't read. For now, she decided to save her strength to argue later.

_I never thought I can ever see you again. Now that I have, I'm afraid that I'll never be able to forget you… just when I thought I already have. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: When the Snow Melts**

_**Little Falcon: **__It's my 4__th__ year here in so in commemoration to this day I'll be updating 4 of my stories so read and review please… ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her body was still aching even after a whole night's rest. Wincing, she carefully held the side that took most of the Sun Guardian's blow and walked over to the open window. The scenery have changed a bit but it held familiarity, only a person who has all her life in this town, can recognize. _It's nice to see you again, Namimori. _A gentle smile broke in to her pain-filled expression. Soon after, she was limping towards the door to leave.

"Kyoko-chan, where are we going?" somehow even over the years, the thunder guardian never lost his childish charms and his kid-length patience. The Chinese girl about his age also asked the same question to the older girl holding their hand.

"Tsu-kun and the others are looking for Haru the whole day so we're going to buy them some ice cream to help them relax," she winked at the two kids playfully. Lambo and I-pin cheered at the hearing their magic word.

"I want…" the two kids were already pointing out different flavors when they arrived at the ice cream store. _Come to think of it. Haru, too, loves the ice cream here. _With a sweet smile, Kyoko walked in as well.

The sound of a dropped coin made her turn. Her eyes caught something moving on the floor. A rolling coin made its way at her feet. Bending over, she was about to retrieve it when… "I'm so sorry," her eyes widened in surprise to hear a familiar voice.

*****

"Boss, we've searched every inch of Namimori. She's still nowhere in sight," the Rain guardian was reluctant to deliver the news as he approached his superior in front of their old school.

"Gianini also said the same," the 10th Vongola boss tried to think of anywhere else to look.

"Either she's left town or that… she's really good at hiding to the extreme," The older guardian, Ryohei, threw in.

Instinctively, Tsuna's eyes wandered to his silent Rain Guardian. Even since they say Haru again, he hasn't said much at all. "Yamamoto?"

"What are you doing in the school's property?" everyone looked up to see the agitated Cloud Guardian baring his tonfa dangerously at them. Somehow, they ended up entering Namimori High's school ground while deep in thought.

"W…wait, Hibari-san," the gentle Vongola tried to negotiate.

"Ah! I knew you guys will be here," a female voice broke the tension temporarily.

"Kyoko-chan? What are you doing here?"

Holding-up a bagful of ice cream, she smiled. "I thought this might help," she approached them together with the two youngsters at her side. "Also… I've invited someone with me," she looked back at the school gates while the person's shadow grew nearer.

Her chestnut brown eyes felt immediately drawn to his. And for the briefest moment that they met, she felt her heart leap and her world stop.

He could've sworn time stopped at that moment. Just for the quickest flash, he recognized the warmth in her eyes he had grown to love. And it was only in that moment did he finally made sure that it was really her. _She's really back!!! _

"You… you gotta be kidding me?!" Gokudera interrupted their unnoticed eye contact. "You mean to tell me Kyoko found Haru in an _ice cream shop?! _Unbelievable!" he felt so insulted to be defeated.

"She didn't found me," Her long waist length hair swayed with the gentle breeze. Her casual pants and tight shirt complemented her mature curves elegantly. With great effort, she tried to look fine as her foot wearing a knee high boot stepped forward. "I found her to find you," her gaze was directed the Vongola boss. Gone was the sweet tone she made when she talks to them replaced by a cold, indifferent tone.

All the guardians remained silent even Hibari, looking at their superior for an appropriate reaction. "What is it, Haru?" Tsuna used a voice he only used when his dying-will flame was on his forehead.

There was something tossed in the air. Instinctively, the sky guardian caught it efficiently. Opening his hand, his eyes widened in shock. "This is…"

"A Vongola Guardian ring…" a young voice came from under the ground. Soon after, a little mole came crawling out of the soil with a baby dressed in an explorer's clothes riding on its back.

"Re…reborn,"

"How is it possible that there is another Vongola ring? Weren't there only six guardians in the Vongola Family?" Gokudera flashed an accusing look at Haru then glanced down at the Vongola ring on his boss' hand.

"That ring… then you must be…" the Acrobaleno's baby eyes stared intently at her.

Without a word, she turned around to leave. Only to have both of her arms held by two different people. The Rain Guardian on the right and the Cloud Guardian on her left. Realizing their abrupt reaction, Kyouya and Takeshi immediately let go.

"I'm not here to insist being one of your guardians. I just wanted to deliver _that _to you. Now that it's done, I see no reason for me to stay," her arm instantly remembers the feel of his skin against hers.

"Snow…Guardian," Tsuna's eyes darted from the ring to the girl who once had it. "Haru, this ring was given to you for a reason," he placed the Vongola ring on his palm and handed it to her.

"That ring was not given," her long hair played with the gust of wind as she turned around. The cherry blossom petals dropped from the trees like confetti as she spoke. "It just appeared that's why I'm giving it back…

"A word of caution, Vongola," to address him so distantly made everyone know she had already severed all connections they had. "… There are a lot of enemies waiting in the dark to end your time. And more so, now that you have that _unclaimed _guardian ring in you hands. Try not to get yourself killed too easily,"

"You speak as if you know everything," Despite his stature, Reborn looked Haru as if they're Seeing Eye to eye. For the first time in a long while, his baby eyes held the lethality of the Hitman he was known for.

"And you speak as if you know nothing, Acrobaleno," For Haru to speak so rudely especially in front of Reborn, who everyone fears and respects, was a complete shock for everyone. The threat conveyed in her eyes almost neutralized his.

"Isn't it about time to tell him? Of whose blood stains the Vongola's hands the most?" Her eyes glared accusingly at the 10th Vongola boss.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please! Oh! Post your vote on who is most fitted to be Haru's lover okay? Takeshi or Kyouya?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Tainted Guardian**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This story was supposed to be updated last but I felt inspired enough to write this chapter down first. I hope you'll read and review okay? Post your vote! I still can't decide!___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

__"Na…Nani," almost everyone reacted to her sudden revelation.

The 10th eyes darted from his little home tutor to his long-lost friend. Their eyes continued to wage an unseen battle right in front of him. _Unclaimed Guardian? Vongola's past… _"Reborn… Haru…" he was a person who never liked conflict in any way…mental or physical. If he can do anything to avoid it by all means he will.

Her chestnut brown eyes wandered to the young Vongola boss. His _ignorance_ about the matter irritated her greatly. When she was about to give her a piece of her mind, her vision swayed and her strength began to waver. Apparently, the effect of the sun Guardian's direct punch and the pain of the bullet wound did not let her walk around too long.

"Haru-chan, are you okay? You look pale…" Kyoko approached her friend to lend a hand but her hand went through her body.

"EH?!"

From her feet, her form began to dissipate like a lifting fog yet her eyes still focused on Tsuna. _I need to thank Mukuro this time. _Her eyes passed a glance at _him_ before she disappeared completely.

When he saw her eyes lose its usual luster, he knew something was wrong. He was so tempted to stand by her side and support her but he knew with the situation now she would probably reject any form of help. Upon hearing her revelation, his lack of knowledge about the Vongola made him feel helplessly stupid. _If the Vongola had something to do about her disappearance… _Right then and there, he felt his loyalty waver.

The growing silence after Haru disappeared became uncomfortable for everyone. Each one of them was bursting with questions; they just didn't know how to begin or who to ask.

During the thickening tension, Tsuna held the guardian ring in between his fingers. Then his eyes widened in surprise, "Reborn… this ring has no Vongola symbol," he was pertaining to the three clams engraved on every Vongola ring.

"Of course! The Snow Guardian was erased from the Vongola history," the baby Hitman took the ring from his student, only to have it melting in his hands.

"W…what the hell?" the Strom Guardian together with the others watched how the ring materialized back to its original form when it was back in their superior's hands.

"Ever since the beginning of Vongola history, the Snow ring had one way or another belonged to a member of only one family," everyone was all ears to what Reborn was saying… even the Cloud Guardian who was leaning on a distant wall. "The Nieve Family,"

"Chotto matte (Wait a minute), Haru has that ring… which means… she's part of that family?!" The Sun Guardian stated the obvious only to be faced by everyone's silence.

"W…what happened, Reborn? To the Nieve Family? To the Guardian of Snow?" Tsuna's eyes were so determined it was as if he has the dying will flame on his forehead already.

Darkness was slowly covering the school grounds. Street lamps began to flicker open yet nobody even moved a muscle as they waited for the Acrobaleno's answer.

"I guess letting you know about this matter is necessary," Reborn sighed and looked at everyone's faces before he began to unfold the Vongola's hidden history.

"When the First Vongola chose his guardians, he chose seven. It included your present guardians… and the guardian of snow. There were indeed seven known Vongola guardians until the time of the Fifth Vongola boss…"

Tsuna swallowed with difficulty as he clenched his fist in anticipation.

"Unlike the other Vongola rings who were given passed onto different families, the Snow ring has one way or another; fell into the hands of a member of the Nieve Family. For five generations, that family was the Vongola's Snow guardian. It wasn't surprising for them to be the most trusted guardian of the Vongola boss…"

"But… the envy for power has a way of sneaking into people's heart and minds… on one night, the Nieve family tried to kill the Fifth Vongola boss. They almost succeeded. The Fifth was gravely wounded so the external advisor took control and decided to retaliate. With the other guardians' hatred for the traitor and the countless families serving under the Vongola, it was no surprise that the goddess of victory sided with them," At that moment, the Acrobaleno hated being the one to tell all this to his the young Vongola who was apparently horrified by his revelations.

"So… with that the battle ended?" Ryohei was trying to keep track of the story.

"No… A mafioso's hatred runs deep," Gokudera somehow understood what came next.

Reborn nodded his head in agreement. "Betrayal was the worst sin in the mafia. When you are punished… not only you but your wife, children…each one will be executed mercilessly,"

"Oi, Reborn… you mean to tell me that…"

"The external advisor ordered the Nieve familia to be wiped out. When the Fifth finally regained consciousness, he was devastated by his most trusted guardian's betrayal that he removed every single detail about the Nieve family from every book in history. Until the Snow Guardian became only a legend spoken in hushed tones in the mafia. After that generation, the Snow Ring never appeared, not until now," Reborn wasn't surprised to see everyone's frozen expression. But he has yet to drop the bomb.

Taking their lack of response as an opportunity, he continued to talk. "Do you understand now, Tsuna? Now that we've proven that Haru is a part of the Nieve family. She's our enemy now," that last statement wasn't meant for just the 10th but also for his guardians who remained motionless except for their dilated pupils.

*****

"You keep doing unnecessary things," his unmatched eyes observed her limited movements as she moved around the room, packing her stuff.

"I don't like to fight _ignorant _enemies," she flipped a strand of stray hair back as she stared at the illusionist smirking at her. "Besides… we're not enemies… yet," her eyes wandered to the moon alone in the night sky.

"So that's the reason why you came back? You wanted to prove your familia's innocence. Don't you think they haven't tried that before?" Rokudo taunted as he too looked at the lonely moon.

"Back then… they didn't have me,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Vote! Read and review as well…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Last Truth**

_**Little Falcon:**__My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay? Oh, I'm still undecided about Haru's partner. Let me know who you think is best okay? Kyouya or Takeshi?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

The hair at the back of her neck stood involuntarily, making her stop walking immediately. In this crowded airport, someone is following her. Although there were still no traces of light from the sky, the place was crowded like mall on sale. People poured in and out every hallway. Naturally, some of the people's ,or in this case 'most' of the people's, attention was caught by the stunning young woman with long layered dark brown hair and a pair of mesmerizing eyes of the same color, standing in the middle of a jam packed area.

Moments after, the young lady glanced at the ticket she was holding and to the flight schedule listings overhead. With her eyes still pinned on the ever changing board, she made her way through the thickening crowd.

Her steps were quick and calculated. She already had a mental blueprint of the airport even though that was her first time there. It took a few long corridors until the crown finally thinned out until only several people were in sight. With a sharp turn, she disappeared completely.

The person following her immediately panicked and turned in every direction just to find out where she was. Careless. In a blink of an eye, she appeared from behind one of the grand pillars, twisted the guy's arm and roughly slammed his body on the wall. "Who sent you?" she pushed the arm into a very uncomfortable angle, making her captive groan almost instantly.

"Ha…Haru," the man tried to face her despite his face pressed against the cold wall and his arm painfully twisted.

Recognizing his voice automatically, she let go and created a safe distance in between them. She blinked quickly for a few seconds, trying to test if she was hallucinating or anything. When she proved she wasn't, her thin eyebrow rose in question. "Are you insane, Vongola?" the young man was massaging his sore shoulder as he faced her with a smile.

"Didn't the Acrobaleno tell you about the situation? Or have you completely gone demented?" her eyes scanned the people around and looked back at him. "What kind of Mafioso boss approached his enemy without even a single guardian?"

"You're not my enemy Haru. You never will be," there it was again. That charming, boyish smile she had fallen for years back.

"Do you want me to prove you wrong, Vongola?" Like a predator, she stepped up with her eyes glinting dangerously.

Tsuna's eyes didn't even blink as she approached him. "If you really are my enemy, then why return the ring to me when you could've just used it to attack me or any Vongola," in his hand was the Snow Guardian's ring. "Why save Kyoko too?"

"Kyoko was my friend. She's not part of this war… at least until she's 'officially' part of the Vongola. As for the ring, I didn't want to use a power given by my enemy. We'll fight in our own way," When her face was inches away from his, Haru withdrew. "How did you know I was here?" her tone dropped its icy venom and turned almost casual.

"I didn't I just had a feeling you'll be here," the young Vongola scratched his head as he laughed.

_Vongola's hyperintuition. _"And why are you following me?" Haru began to walk away as she asked.

Running to catch up with her pace, "Because there something that tells me that you're not in Japan just to return this ring," again he surprised her with his unbelievably right hunches. "If I'm not mistaken, it has something to do about the Nieve Familia's past. If so, let me come with you," his eyes almost reflected his fierce dying will flame he had grown famous for.

"Are you seriously trying my patience, Vongola? Even if you are right about my purpose for coming here, what makes you think I'll let you come with me?" her sarcastic tone was offending and she made sure even the kindest person would get the message.

"Because it's an opportunity for you," he replied shortly with a wide grin on his face.

"Excuse me?" she exasperated. Her eyebrow rose in agitation.

"You still don't see my as your enemy. At least not yet. When you have proven that 'we' are at fault then it's your once in a lifetime chance to kill me," Haru's mouthed hanged open at his blatant offer. "Whoever when so there is someone else to blame, then we can have you back and we can help you," Tsuna explained clearly.

For a full minute, she stared at him. Baffled. Agitated. Amused. Finally, defeated. Shaking her head incredulously, a smirk appeared on her pretty face as she raised her head to meet his eyes. _Charisma… it's either you have it or you don't. _"You're jumping into darkness, Vongola," she didn't have to verbally accept his proposal. All she did was lead the way and he followed.

"Why are we here?" Gigantic planes passed by in front of them as they walked around the runway. "Aren't we supposed to…" Tsuna bumped into Haru as she stood in front of a luxurious looking jet.

"This is us," her long hair flailed with the strong wind as she stepped up the plane.

"EEEHHH?! This is YOUR PLANE?!" The young Vongola then noticed that the one he was speaking to paid no attention to him and already went inside.

When they were finally settled, sitting across each other with a large table in between them, the plane took off. "When you learn about the connections of _your _position, having a plane like this is as normal as having a bicycle," she looked out the window, down the disappearing forms below.

_She probably knows more about mafia than I do. _His gentle gaze travelled from Haru to the clouds floating by their window. _I sure hope my luck doesn't run out. I don't want to be her enemy. I never will. _

"By the way, did you tell Kyoko you were leaving?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't want to wake her so I left a note." He landed his closed hand to his open one.

"A note? Gokudera would be really furious with that," she chuckled, leaned back and closed her eyes.

"_He's_ been really worried about you, you know." He didn't have to say who he was pertaining to. It wasn't the aggressive Storm guardian obviously. "He was never the same since you left,"

"You knew about us?" her eyes slightly opened just to look outside.

"I only found out when you were already gone. Aside from Kyoko, there were two people who were gravely affected by your disappearance," It was not that he wasn't affected. It's just that in those years that she wasn't around. These people acted different even if they're trying to act normal.

Her reply was a long uncomfortable silence. She didn't even move a muscle or blink an eye. "So!" the young Vongola decided to change the topic. "I know it's a bit late for this question but where are we going?"

Deciding to end her self-imposed silence. Haru again relaxed and closed her eyes. "To Okinawa, to find the _ultimo l'assoluta verita_,"

Tsuna had very little understanding of Italian words but he tried to translate what she said out loud, for her to correct him if he was wrong "The last absolute truth," Haru nodded quietly even though her eyes were closed.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review! Tell me who you vote for as well. Hibari or Yamamoto?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Imperatice Nieve**

_**Little Falcon:**__When have plans ever been followed anyway, right? This story was supposed to be updated next week but all the ideas about the next chapter kept flocking into my head and I can't think of anything else! It's both good and bad. Since I'm already here, read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

There was no longer any land below, just the unending blanket of liquid blue below and feathery thin cloud above. The hi-tech jet split through the skies quietly that you can almost believe you're really flying.

Her chestnut brown eyes slowly opened to see the young Vongola sitting in front of her, watching the clouds from his window with those captivating eyes. Surprised that she got to let her guard down in the presence of an enemy, she mentally kicked herself.

"Did I wake you?" Tsuna tore his gaze away from the outside and to his companion.

_Why am I not surprised to hear that question? I guess he'll never see me as his enemy… _Then it happened, death's icy fingers slowly snuffing out the life out of her body. The mark on her lower back burned like cold flame against her skin as she could feel her heart's beating slowing down together with her temperature.

"Haru? Are you alright?" The pale look on her face answered his question. Instinctively, he stood and was about to rush to her side when she help up her hand.

"Yes, I'm alright," Trying to will her body to cooperate, she raised her eyes and to reassure him. "Vongola… you should be worrying about other things,"

"Like what?" still not convinced that she's fine, Tsuna kept watching her every movement closely even though color has returned to her beautiful face.

"Minutes from now, we'll be landing in Okinawa. I advise you to be on your guard. I'm not your only enemy,"

This wasn't the first time that he had heard this from her but still it sent shivers down his spine, making a nameless fear within him stir.

"There are people… families who believe that the conflict between the Vongola's and the Nieve's is the best thing that happen so _if_ they found out _our _purpose, they will hunt us down and kill us without batting an eye," her eyes then cast downwards as if ashamed. "… Some of them… _maybe _from my family,"

"Na…nani?!"

Shaking her head to regain her composure, her fists clenched. "It's still unclear but until everything is proven… stay alive, Vongola," her eyes were like that of a warrior's who survived a hundred battles. Matching her resolve, Tsuna nodded as the plane began to land.

*****

"Juu-daimeeeeee!!! (10th!)" The storm guardian yelled his lungs out as the note in his hands was mercilessly crumpled in his clenched fists.

The young Vongola's lover smiled helplessly, expecting this kind of reaction from Tsuna's right hand man. _Tsu-kun… you'll be alright, right? Haru-chan is with you after all._

Just outside the Vongola's mansion, his dark eyes narrowed and fists clenched. _Haru… what's wrong? Why didn't you come to me? _

*****

Two motorcycles beat the red light, blazing through the almost empty streets. Right behind them, shots were fired from three vans and several motorists began to catch up with them.

_Just like what I expected. _She tilted her bike dangerously low as they took a hard left. A smirk made its way to her lips as she saw how Tsuna managed to do the same thing without crashing, unlike most of their pursuers.

"We're close. Try not to die," she said as she placed herself beside him then led the way. Suddenly, bullets punctured their wheels and sent them crashing against the gigantic trees lining the abandoned pathway.

With their honed skills, Tsuna and Haru jumped out of their vehicles just in time before the deadly collision.

_Damn it! Just when we're so close! I don't have time for this. _Her hand slowly wandered to her back, to reach something underneath her shirt when the young Vongola swallowed his dying will pills and stood protectively in front of her… just like before.

Biting her lower lip, Haru watched their enemies close in. _Here goes nothing! _Her hand landed to her side then her legs ran towards Tsuna. With a good jump, she landed squarely on his back. "You can fly, right? Go that way," she pointed at the other direction just like ordering a horse.

Without a word, the 10th blasted off the ground with impressive speed. _A shrine? _His eyes caught sight of a dilapidated temple on top of a hill. "Seal your dying will flame now," he heard her stern tone.

Even without him saying, she knew his questions. _Why now stop now when they're almost there? _"Trust me. Seal it **now**!" they were a few dangerous feet from ground level but Tsuna did as he was told. Thankfully, the tree branches and bushes caught their fall. "Follow me," cut and bruises filled her arms and legs but Haru jumped to the ground like it was nothing. "We'll be safe when we cross that," His eyes caught sight of a line on the ground that seems to surround the shrine. It glowed like it had a life of its own but somehow he felt that it was invisible to the naked eye, like the dying will flame.

Tsuna can hardly believe his eyes. Haru was right. Just as they stepped across that line, their enemies could only glare at them from the other side. They didn't even fire their guns. It was like there was a physical barrier in between them.

"Why… why are they not…"

"We're on neutral grounds," confident of their safety, she turned her back against their enemy as she gazed at the flight of run-down stairs leading to the shrine. "Not one familia would dare to make violence here, on the _testimone di un verita_'s territory,"

"Haru… was it your boss who asked you to investigate or was it your own volition?" hearing her answer would probably change nothing between them but it was one of those silly questions that escaped his lips just to break the silence.

For a few seconds, she stopped but didn't face her companion. "The head of the Nieve family believes there isn't just one truth out there. Everyone involved carries their own form of truth. If you don't believe that history's right, go and prove it wrong," her feet resumed their difficult trudge.

"Then I believe he's going to be a great boss," Haru turned around to look into his eyes, surprised. "N…not that I'm saying I am, I just…" there he goes again with his instability. However, there was a smile Tsuna failed to notice as she faced the other direction.

The great worn out double doors creaked open as they approached it with their final steps. Numerous monks lined the pathway but the one who seemed to be the oldest and their leader, blocked the path. "We are the 'Witness of Truth' here to record every mafia blood lines' history indiscriminately. Not all are worthy to enter our territory," in a flash, the monks drew their bo-staffs and prepared for battle. "Give me your name so I may deem you worthy," the leader's eyes held fatality the other's lacked.

With a nod from his friend, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." The young man bowed politely.

"The 10th Vongola boss," Tsuna straightened as the monk stated what he didn't. Then the old man turned his glare at the other. The young Vongola swallowed with difficulty.

Her chestnut brown eyes met the old man's eyes with fiery confidence that drowned his mental threat. To add to that, she put her hand on her hips carelessly. "Miura Haru," she gave her Japanese name as a test.

The monks whispered to each other upon hearing her name as the eldest's eyes didn't dare to blink. "Miura Haru… _Imperatrice Nieve_. The lost heiress… the true Nieve boss,"

"EEEHHH?!"

_I guess they're the real deal… _

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? Oh! Vote on the poll in my profile! I'll be revealing Haru's mystery guy soon. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Dark Winter**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and I still am but I miss writing and reading your reviews so I tried to find time to sit down and type. I hope it's worth it, read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own the series, I'd be the happiest person on earth._

Without waiting for an invitation, she walked past the line of monks and towards the old shrine. No one stood in her way, not even the head of the temple.

"Haru, wait!" the young Vongola caught up with her after asking permission to enter. "W…why didn't you tell me that you're…"

"I told you what you needed to know: I'm your enemy," her voice was so cold that he almost believed her words to be true. Her chestnut brown eyes reflected the closed wooden doors of the shrine. Her heart was beating so loud it was drowning out every sound around. _This is where the Final Truth was hidden. After leaving this hall, its either salvation or damnation for my family. _

"What truth do you seek?" the two turned around to find the elder monk standing behind them. His tone was submissive, recognizing authority even on neutral grounds. "Is it the truth about your past, Imperatice Nieve?"

"Imperatrice Nieve?" _Her past… the story about her belonging to the Nieve familia. _Tsuna knew when to keep quiet even though he was bursting with questions.

"No, I'm here to find out about _Inverno Buia_," the monk's eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then he scurried inside the temple.

Even though he knew a few Italian words, he had no clue about what she just said but apparently, it was enough to scare the wits out of the old man. "The truth you seek is kept here," the monk's voice was shaking as he led the way to a long hall and finally to a wall of handwritten books filed so neatly on the shelf.

When they were left alone, Haru grabbed the first book that was nearest to her and began to read it quickly. The 10th Vongola Boss however, didn't know where to start. A book came flying into his hands. "You wanted to find out the truth about the war between our familia, right? So, start reading," she said as her eyes were moving horizontally at almost impossible speed.

_Amazing! _As his hand took the next book automatically, he can't help but be at awe with how much detail the monks described each moment of each day on every page. No words were wasted, not one hint of them choosing a side, complete neutrality.

"It would take weeks to read through this," somehow even with his amusement, the silence was becoming unbearable. The book on her hand snapped shut, making him jump.

"Unlike you, I don't have the luxury of time. I need to know everything in 48 hours," _or less…before… _As if on cue, the mark on her lower back made its presence known with a painful jolt that spread throughout her body. Cold sweat trickled down her chin as she felt her heart lose another beat. _I don't have much time…_

"Haru?" The Nieve boss just took another book and buried her nose in it before Tsuna could ask if she was okay. Suddenly, his stomach growled openly. It was only then did he realize that they never got to eat since they left for Okinawa. Haru was still reading so he decided to be the one to get them something to eat. _Although this matter was urgent to her, she's still human and humans need to eat._

He didn't need to ask for direction to the kitchen. The scent of mouth-watering dishes was enough to lead him there. "E…excuse me," he knocked before he entered.

"Vongola boss, what can I do for you?" it was the eldest monk who entertained him. With more than enough food in his tray, the young Vongola was about to return to his friend when the monk began to speak. "We used to have a thousand members before the 5th Vongola boss' reign,"

The food tray was placed on the table as his eyes asked the questions he didn't say. "When the 5th Vongola boss ordered that the even between the Nieve and the Vongola to be forgotten, we fled outside of his reach immediately. Our race as the holder of Truth will never withhold or forget anything that has happened even if it was ordered by one of the most powerful person in the world. From country to country, we moved, always looking at our backs in fear of being hunted. Our numbers were reduced to as you see now. It was only when the 7th Vongola boss made a pact with the other mafia bosses to proclaim the protection of _all _historians, did we decided to settle here in Japan," his wrinkled face didn't hide the hardship of the trials he had gone through.

As Tsuna made his way back, he felt heavy… guilty with the truth he just heard. It wasn't all just camaraderie and leadership in mafia. He had to listen to an old man's tale to realize it. All of a sudden, the double doors burst open. Haru was panting while clutching an old book near her heart.

"What's wrong, Haru?" he ran to her side. It was only then did he saw that she was not panting because of hunger or fatigue but because of pain.

The mark was searing her skin like heated metal. _Not now, when I'm THIS close. _Breathing in between her gritted teeth, she tried to get up and leave. _I need to go back… _her vision was turning dark slowly. When the Vongola boss' voice reached her ears, she turned and immediately grabbed his arm. "I… need to go back. The truth…" her shaking hand tightened its grip on the old book. "…I found it… but I need to go back… NOW," in between her short intake of breath she managed to say.

Disagreeing was not an option. Being a man that found refusing impossible, Tsuna assisted her out of the neutral grounds. The monks escorting them as far as the boundary.

"10th!" a familiar voice called before he caught sight of a large trailer speeding to their direction. It stopped dead with just a few feet from them.

"Why is everyone here?" In front of him stood his guardians, even the mist and cloud guardian. His Acrobaleno home tutor, Reborn; his lover, Haru were also there.

For a moment, through her growing darkness she saw his eyes. It was enough to give her strength to pull her arm away from Tsuna's shoulder. She never wanted to be in his arms more than she wants now, to wish that some things never change even if they should. Through her physical pain, another kind of hurt overwhelmed it entirely.

When their eyes met, he took a step forward to take her away from the young Vongola's touch but her eyes told him not to. He clenched his fists discriminately at his side as he held his ground. _Is it so easy for you to stay away from me? _

"I see you've ordered for a welcoming party. Good for you. You've finally learned something," for a final glance, she lifted her eyes to take one last look at every detail of him that will be inscribed forever into her memory then she walked away.

"Hold it!" the Storm Guardian materialized his cannon and aimed it at her back. Haru stopped walking then withdrew something on her back. In a flash, Tsuna was a hostage by her bullet.

"Let's see who's got a better aim," she cocked her head arrogantly.

"You bastard, just by being in the mafia you've become a conceited bitch," Gokudera was itching to fire.

"She's Imperatrice Nieve, the true boss of the Nieve family. Also she's the head of the entire Russian mafia," the old monk that was standing on the other side of the border spoke.

"NANI?!" It doesn't take a genius to figure out which is bigger: Russia or Italy? Even if Italy and Japan were to be combined… the truth stands obvious.

"I don't want to waste my time explaining. I _need _to go back NOW. Or else…" her closed her eyes as another wave of pain spread through her body. "Dark Winter will happen,"

"_Inverno Buia_," Reborn said with a dark tone.

_I've heard those words before, that was what she said to the monk before. _"Reborn?"

"Snow covered the land and blood covered the snow… repeatedly that the snow didn't just become tainted crimson. It was stained to a shade almost close to black… blood spilled on blood… the red turned dark," the Acrobaleno remembered every detail in horror.

"You don't want that much blood in your hands," she replaced her gun at her back and looked at the 10th Vongola's eyes. Boss looking at another boss. "Please let me go,"

_That mark…_It was only a second but with his trained eyes he saw the markings on her lower back. _That's a death spell…_

With a nod, Tsuna motioned for his Storm Guardian to do as she says. Without waiting for another word, Haru ran into the growing mist.

"She was named 'Haru' for a reason," the old monk spoke again. "The one who gave her that name… believed her to be the one to vanish winter. After all, is it not spring (Haru) who melts the ice (Nieve)?,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wings and Fangs**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm back!!! Hopefully, this time it's for good. We'll see. Sorry for the long wait I sincerely wish you didn't forget about me. Off to the latest chapter! Read and review like always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__I don't own this series. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth. All I own was the idea._

The sinking sun stained the sky with its last fiery glow for the day. His dark eyes glared at the scene sharply as if nature itself decided to state the truth he continually denies.

The Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, was as tactless as ever. He had been saying the same things every day since they let the allegedly 'Snow Guardian' free. "We've made a mistake letting her go. For all we know, she could be planning for an attack! She's no longer that idiotic woman, years before… being in the mafia can change a person," the young Vongola took it all in a stride. When his guardian's words were already going too far, he knew how to silence him without hurting the hot-head's pride.

_What did they do to you? _His hand gripped the wide screen fence that bordered the rooftop as he remembered her chestnut brown eyes… no longer warm and sweet but bitter and empty. _Why didn't you come to me first?_

"I let her go because in the end, she chose you," he didn't have to turn around to see who it was. They have fought together countless times, enough for him to know that it was 'him'. Out of the shadows, the other guardian stepped into the fading light. "Apparently, she made the wrong choice," this person's eyes held the same lost look in his but none of them knew. "I could've protected her with my life…" the intruder spat as he clenched his fists.

"She was never yours to protect," he let go of the fence and faced the other guardian fully. Their eyes beginning the battle that will soon take place. However, a surprise attack from nowhere interrupted their duel and within seconds they were surrounded by shrouded enemies.

"What the hell do you want?" Faced with the same hooded opponent, the other guardians prepared for battle. Their flames roared and their boxed weapons were released in just a blink of an eye.

"Is everyone okay?" his fiery orange eyes watched his enemies' body writhe in pain at his feet at he tried to get in touch with everyone with their custom-built earphones. Thankfully, everyone replied, well, except for one but Tsuna doesn't need to hear his reply to know that he, too, is fine.

"Boss!!!" the urgency in their head technician, Giannini's voice alarmed him. "There's some disturbance in the place where Kyoko-chan is at!!!" Without waiting for another word, the 10th Vongola boss maneuvered his flames to her location. _Kyoko-chan… please be safe. _

*****

"W…who are you?" her eyes shook as she cautiously stepped back from several looming shadows that were speaking in foreign tongue. In pure mockery, these figures laughed maliciously before they began to jump at her all at the same time.

Instinctively, Kyoko shut her eyes and waited for the pain to come. _Tsu-kun! _A loud explosion and several painful groans made her open her eyes. A few feet away from her with her long wavy dark hair fluttering in the smoke-filled air and her back against her, a familiar figure stood in between her and her attackers that were now lying face down on the ground.

She was dressed only in like an over-sized men's formal black coat but it hugged her curves lusciously. It gave ample view of her impressive cleavage and ended a few sexy inches from her notable hips. Her long creamy legs exposed as her five-inch needle-like high heels made her stand like model in the middle of a battlefield. However, the pure white scythe, now stained crimson, on her hands gave another deadly statement.

"I…inferno di inverno," one of the conscious figures said in a language Kyoko can't understand. "You're…"

"Haru…" Kyoko said with relief in her shaking voice.

With her peripheral vision, she released a sigh as she saw her friend unhurt but then she returned her icy glare at the figures struggling to get away from her as much as possible. "You know Winter Inferno?" With the same language as their enemy's, she spoke as she glanced at her blood-stained blade. "…then you must know who I am," Confidently, she stepped towards them and they in reaction, almost crawled away from her like she was their greatest fear. "In the mafia, only the Vongola's and the Nieve's know who I am but… only those from the Nieve family knows of my blade's existence. Tell me… from what familia are you?"

"You… you're allying yourself with the Vongola's?!" one dared to point its trembling finger at her.

"Who I save and protect matters not to anyone but me," she was about to reach for one of them when Haru's head sharply turned to the right and saw an incoming blast. In a display of skill, she managed to grab Kyoko and evade the attack without scratch.

"Kyoko-chan!!!" Tsuna with his guardians finally arrived at the scene to find the battlefield empty in exception to the unscathed Kyoko.

"I'm fine, Tsu-kun," she reassured him with a sweet smile before she broke a revelation "Haru-chan saved me,"

"Boss!!!" Before anyone could react, Giannini interrupted the moment. "The snow ring… they stole the snow guardian's ring!!!"

"NANI?!!!"

Air ran like hot liquid down her throat as she dragged each breath desperately while the mark on her lower back began to spread the pain all over her body. Should she be thankful that she was living past her given limits or feel cursed because she let to live to experience an even greater pain?

"Imperatrice Nieve, do you know the consequences of your actions?" someone's voice echoed in the woods, making the birds fly noisily above.

"Do you?" Despite her pain, her confidence never once wavered as she stood up and took in a painful breath. She wasn't a least bit surprised to find the same shrouded group of enemies in front of her. "My words are absolute. With the truth I found, the Vongola is not our enemy… they never were," in her mouth, she tasted something thick and like iron… blood.

"Your revelation came too late!!! We can never accept it… not anymore," one of them stepped forward and snapped. Obviously, he was their leader. "So until, you can't accept that… the death spell will eat you alive,"

In a flash, the Nieve boss crossed the distance in between them, making them face-to-face. "Are you disobeying my command?" Upon reflex, her enemies jumped back as well as their leader.

"Haru!!!" Tsuna and the others called from a distance.

"Whoever taught you about the death spell forgot one thing," his men behind him began to fall like dead leaves on the ground. "I just need you blood… I don't need your permission," Blood dripped from her snow-white scythe and was drunk by the earth. They watched as how the female Nieve boss put her own blade against her nape that had the patterns of the death spell, and lightly cut herself. Like bleach, the blood on the blade cleansed all traces of the death spell from her body.

Knowing their defeat, they sank back into the shadows as the Vongola familia found their way to her. With a formal bow, Haru greeted them with her weapon nowhere in sight. Her show of respect meant that she wanted an audience with the boss of this territory, the young 10th Vongola.

The moon looked somewhat bigger and nearer when you're standing on top of the highest buildings in Namimori. Her meeting with the Vongola boss will be in a few hours. This is the first place she wanted to spend those hours on.

Her eyes were still on the silver moon when she felt a familiar unseen presence nearby. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of being under his gaze be instilled on her memory. This chance may not come again.

"We're damned… you and I," Haru opened her eyes again as she spoke aloud, enough for the other person to hear. "No one is born to be in the mafia. It's a choice and those who decided to be in our world… can never fly again…" Slowly, she tore her gaze away from the brilliant circle above and faced him entirely. "We tore our wings to bare fangs. The closest thing we have to freedom is watching those who can fly… soaring the sky,"

For anyone who really knew Miura Haru and saw her broken smile, it was if her torn wings are almost visible on her back.

_**Little Falcon:**__ The polls are still open. Who deserves to be Haru's lover? Read, review and vote!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Underneath the Ice**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry for the long wait. I was distracted with another anime but don't worry I'll continue working on this story, after all the reviews you've given. As usual, read and review, okay?___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

Her chestnut brown eyes reflected only two people inside a rather spacious room as the double doors automatically opened. Her high heels' resounded against marbled floor as she walked elegantly with finesse strides- her eyes never losing contact of the person she meant to see while her hands swayed at her side casually. Like a veil, her long wavy hair followed through as her torso was hugged by the same oversized men's coat that wove around her body like it was meant for only her curves. She exuded an aura that could probably take every attention of each man in the room but in this case… there were only two.

Finally stopping a few feet away from the two, she bowed her head low. "Vongola… Reborn," a formal Japanese greeting. No one else was around. To a complete stranger, this scene would've been wrong in many ways. First of all: a mafia boss should never be left with JUST one guardian and in this instance, a BABY, even more. Secondly: a mafia boss should never meet with an enemy personally… and in this case… the enemy boss, even more. The list goes on and on. To her, however, she wasn't at least bit insulted. This person knows the young boss' power enough for him to wander into the belly of the beast alone. What's more: this infant standing beside him… is all the back-up he needed.

"Haru," Sawada Tsunayoshi raised his head after returning her gesture.

"Please don't be mistaken. I'm not your ally. I'm only here to deliver the truth that your deserve to hear, Vongola 10th," boss against boss, they looked into each other's eyes fiercely before the acrobaleno decided to butt in, using the offer to sit as an excuse.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, Haru," the infant dressed in his usual black suit sat on the table while the two took seats adjacent each other with the wide wooden table in between them.

"Not at all. Actually, I prefer that you let the other guardians hear about this conversation as well, that is… is you'll allow it," she crossed her long legs and settled her arms on the arms rest comfortably and leaned back as Tsuna began to broadcast their conversation.

The smell of the old books in the room entered her nostrils as she took a long breath while shutting her eyes. Her sharp senses told her they, everything was set. "We were betrayed by the Vongolas…"

Each guardian was abruptly stopped whatever they were doing and was now completely focused on the large screen in front of them. Through out the base, Giannini transmitted the same channel. Everyone who knew Haru and everyone who was connected with the Vongola must see this.

His dark eyes narrowed while glaring at the innocent screen displaying her calm, beautiful face. His fingers interlocked in front of his face as his grip tightened with each second of impatience. The need to know everything held him back from doing something irrational.

Her eyes opened slowly while her mind replayed those same words repeated by several voices, all from the Nieve familia. "… That is what they told me, the first time I set foot on Nieve territory," the young Vongola was about to react when she raised her hand to silence him. "I know you've heard about _your _part of the truth and I know it is different from mine. I'm not gonna tell you what they told me because I don't plan on hearing yours," Reborn smirked, he knew that knowing each other's _truth_ would do nothing but harm. But of course, Haru was one step of him to know that even before this conversation began.

"Do you believe that?" his voice was firm and clear.

One side of her lips rose mockingly. "Well, let's just say they have _ways_ to make you believe," everyone who heard her remark flinched, knowing what she meant- this persuasion didn't include gentle words and taps on the shoulders. Mafia spells this word with torture devices, screams and blood.

"Haru… they…"

The sound of the book slamming against the hard desk cut him off. Upon closer inspection, Tsuna recognized the old book to be one of the many inside the temple guarded by monks. Its cover was near fading, its pages yellowish and thin while the handwritten script remained readable despite the years. "Even after all that, I found inconsistencies in the blind truth I was made to believe,"

"Here is the absolute truth to the feud that started decades ago… almost wiped out my family… and erased the snow guardian's existence from history," her hands opened the book as if she knew what page exactly without breaking eye contact with the 10th. As Haru pushed the book towards him, she continued. "The world gave a name for that day '_Kristallnacht'_. The coldest and darkest day on history. Although of course, they knew nothing about what really happened in that day,"

Tsuna's eyes widened as they continued to read on the contents of the page she let them see. "Apparently, the last snow guardian was a woman… and she was also the 5th Vongola's fiancée but unknown to all, the external advisor also has special feelings for the snow guardian. On the day they were supposed to get married, the advisor drugged the couple, shot the Vongola boss and handed her the weapon while they were still unconscious. When they finally regained consciousness, the groom was fighting for his life while the other guardians immediately found the snow guardian guilty of the crime. The 5th Vongola boss believes at his lover's innocence but he wasn't able to do a thing because of his condition. That's when the external advisor took the reins and made a fake order for the massacre of the Nieve familia. When the 5th finally got better, it was only then did he learn of what his advisor did. Immediately, he punished him severely then sought the audience of the Nieve familia but it was no use. His lover/guardian was already dead, believing that she was betrayed until her very last breath. Time had gone by so fast that he wasn't able to control the situation any longer. Despite giving the orders to stop, the fighting never really ended,"

Tsuna's weight fell heavily against his back rest as he closed the book. He can't find words to say at that moment. Guilt, anger, regrets, pity… misplaced feelings made his mind chaotic to the point that he can't even form a decent facial expression. So does everyone who was watching/hearing this conversation. No words… just heavy remorse.

"I'm surprised to see that you've uncovered the truth that no one in your familia had known," the acrobaleno broke the pregnant pause.

"The only thing they needed was an outsider's point of view," her eyes dropped to the quiet book in between them. "I think that even before, the absolute truth was already given to them, they didn't accept it. You see, _hate_ can bend the truth. In the end, they only believe in the lie they wanted to hear," absorbed by her own words, she failed to realize that her indifferent façade was broken by her sad smile.

"Are they so against you going out and finding the truth that they even put a Death Spell on you, their boss," the little hit man tipped his hat as the shadow covered his eyes that were staring at her lower back.

"Death spell?!"

The Nieve boss flinched and clenched her fists. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone who was watching her every move the moment she started talking. Her chestnut brown eyes looked away from Tsuna's; she didn't focus on anything but the carpeted floor. "There's really no point in hiding it since you already know so much about it," reluctantly, her palm flattened against the spot where she could feel the Death Spell's freezing mark.

The room's silence was deafening. Tsuna even tried o quiet his own heartbeat while waiting for her to explain. His instincts had been right all along. Ever since her return, something about her tells him that she's nearing her end.

"I was the first outsider ever entertained by the Nieve family. It would've been alright if I would just be a _member _of the clan but… the blood in veins demanded more. It wasn't surprising that most of the family were against me being boss despite my lineage. The outcome of the dispute is as you see now," rising from her seat, she stared out the large window. Her mind traveling far more than her eyes can see.

"In many ways… in a lot of ways, I still am an outsider to everyone. And I pushed their loyalty to the limit when I began questioning the _truth _about the feud between the Nieve and the Vongola. They weren't clueless about my connections with you before I arrived. Needless to say, they thought I was a traitor to my own blood,"

"They made you bear that Death Spell?!"

A masochistic smile appeared on her beautiful face. Strands of her long wavy hair fell against her face before she spoke. "Iie (No), I volunteered to take it,"

"Look at her very well, Tsuna. That is the picture of boss you should become. She voluntarily gave the knife to her subordinates while exposing her back," the home tutor said under his breath so that only his apprentice can hear. "From what I've heard before, the Death Spell is something only the Nieve familia can create. Not one person in history was able to counter its effects because it changes drastically with every victim," this time, his voice was for everyone to hear.

Her hand touched the glass window as of reaching for something outside before she let it fall to her side as she turned around to face them. "You've heard right," even with her under the Death Spell, it was as if she was proud of its lethal qualities. "A person under a Death Spell can only be healed only if the makers of the spell allowed it. That is why it's only given to people who had committed the worst crimes against the clan,"

"Makers?" the young Vongola was confused with so much information given on a short amount of time.

"It can only be made if one memberof _each_ branch family were to participate in the ritual,"

"Chotto matte (wait a moment). Each of the… you mean to say that…" upon reflex, he rose from his seat, flabbergasted. The guardians held their breath in the same amount of shock.

Shrugging her shoulders carelessly at his reaction, she crossed her arms. "That's right. Every family took part in making this spell, not one of them held even the slightest bit of remorse as they did," her dark chuckle echoed throughout the room and sent shivers down their spine.

"W…why would they do that…" leaning on the table for support, he tried to meet her eyes.

"Because to them. No matter what I do or what I saw, they still think that my loyalty is to you- the same reason why some of the familia in my clan reacted violently when I told them the absolute truth," _**Your revelation came too late!!! We can never accept it… not anymore**_. Her ears rang with the words of her kinsmen. _Some mistakes can't be made right with just words… especially when time had already taken its toll. _

"That is also one of the reason I'm here. I came to issue a warning that maybe they would try to get their hands on the Snow ring that's in your care,"

"Your warning came too late," Her pupils dilated as she tried to maintain her composure. Mechanically, she took her seat and put her hands together.

"The ring was stolen a few hours ago," the 10th also took his seat while watching the other boss. For a long period of time, the Nieve boss sat quietly and stared at nothing but one look on her eyes told a different story.

"T…the culprit could've been someone else. It doesn't exactly mean that the thief if a Nieve," trying to lighten up the tension in the room, Tsuna tried to look at a different angle.

"Just listen to yourself, idiotic student," Reborn was the only person who ever had the nerve to address the young Vongola so arrogantly and hit him openly without suffering consequences. "You saw what happened to the Snow ring when other people touched it other than you and Haru,"

_That's right… when Reborn tried to hold it, it melted. But… that doesn't make sense because…_

"From what my history lessons in Russia told me, the only people able to grasp the ring would be the Sky Guardian, who oversees all… and the Snow Guardian it self," she finally spoke. "If that person was able to _steal_ the ring then… he/she, too, might be the snow guardian,"

"EH?! Is that even possible?!" the sun guardian was shaking the screen as if it would give him he answer he needed.

"She's right, Tsuna. Remember the first time the Vongola rings were given to you? They were only half… the other half was with the Varia. The same principle applies to the Snow ring, however, the ring wasn't cut in two but there are two Guardians who would fight to own it,"

Again, they looked at her… the Snow Guardian they wanted to have.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Spring's Defiance**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Wah, sorry I've been away for so long. I'm trying to juggle life and daydreaming together with my writing hahaha. Surprisingly, I'm still alive. Read and review as always! _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

For a short while, she closed her eyes but as soon as she opened them there was a clear lethal glint in her chestnut brown eyes. The female boss rose abruptly, taking the young Vongola and the acrobaleno by surprise then she made a formal bow. "I humbly ask for your apology, Vongola the 10th,"

"Haru, you don't have to…" _A boss will always be held accountable for his/her subordinates' actions. _That was one of the first lessons that his home tutor, Reborn drilled into his head. Tsuna stopped midway then gazed at the Nieve boss. _Haru… _"No need to worry. Until it is proven that the _entire_ Nieve is indeed the perpetrator of this act, no action will be taken," his voice was stern, encompassing the room. Everyone listening knew that this statement wasn't just a reply to Haru, but also a strict order to his guardians. _Nothing should be done. _

Straightening up, Haru met his unfaltering gaze. "Thank you, Vongola. Rest assured that I will personally take care of this matter." Was it her tone? Or the way her eyes looked away, that made Tsuna feel immediately her hesitation. Half way to the door, she turned around. "Vongola, I'm not your ally but I'm also not your enemy. I know I'm asking too much but… will you allow me to stay here in your town for a few days?"

The young Vongola's eyes lit up instantly as that boyish smile appeared on his handsome face. "You don't need to ask permission, Haru! You can stay as long as you like!" not a second after, Reborn smacked his head.

"Haru, being another mafia boss, _is obligated _to ask for your permission because she will be staying in your territory. Its mafia commonsense, you idiot. If she didn't do that then other bosses will think its okay to trespass in your territory," The Nieve boss just nodded slightly before she opened the door to leave. Her eyebrow rose in surprise as she saw her old friend waiting for her outside.

"Long time no see, Haru," there were tears brimming in her amber eyes as approached her.

"Kyoko-chan," Tsuna was surprised by her presence.

"I'm glad to see you're unhurt, Sasagawa-san," her indifferent tone froze Kyoko's friendly gestures. "… or should I say… Vongola's future first lady?" The diamond ring on her finger didn't go unnoticed.

Kyoko flinched as she realized that Haru she knew was nowhere to be found. Still she persisted, "Why don't you stay with us, here? Just like the good old days," her voice failed to conceal her melancholy.

There was a quick twinge in her heart when she saw her former best friend trying to hold back her tears and forcing a smile. "I appreciate the offer but I already have proper lodging," Haru lowered her head to some extent before she exited the premises.

"Kyoko-chan…" the young Vongola pulled her into his arms, knowing the pain she's in.

"Tsu-kun… what happened to her?" She let her tears fall as soon as she was in his embrace.

The Acrobaleno stared at the door she just closed. _What are you going to do now, Haru? If you choose to get the Snow ring back, you're family is going to interpret that as conniving with the Vongola. If you choose not to do anything then your familia will launch an attack against us and we will have no choice but to retaliate. Either way… you lose. _

Back in the days when she thought that mafia was just a simple gang in Italy and that every month must have a "Haru Appreciation Day", she always wondered what this famous five star hotel's penthouse would look like and what would it feel to be in it. Now, standing in front of the prestigious place, she felt appalled to even step inside. Lost in thought, she let her feet do the walking and before she knew it she was back to her old apartment.

Amazingly, the small rickety place was still standing in the middle of two towering buildings. Entertaining her curiosity, Haru walked inside in the intention of just checking who now owns her place. She had to blink several times in quick succession just to prove she wasn't hallucinating. On the door was her childish handwriting. "Miura" her shaking hand touched the name she was forced to forget.

"Haru? Is that you?" Her former landlady asked while taking slow aged steps towards her. Seeing the young lady bow in acknowledgement, "You came back. He was right,"

She had the Nieve boss' full attention now. "When you didn't come back for days, I thought you're never going to come back so I decided to let somebody else use the room but _he _didn't let me. Instead, _he_ paid for your rent and insisted that nothing in the room should be touched because you will surely return. Actually, I had great deals to sell the land but the young gentleman easily tripled the offer. Would you believe that he even bought the _entire _apartment just so you're room will still be here when you get back?" The geriatric woman was still shaking her head in disbelief before she disappeared in a corner.

The old landlady was one of the few people who know about their secret. How can she not know? When Haru spends most of her time with him than without him? Although the story was told different of why she was gone for so long, Haru knew that the landlady's words held pure unbiased truth.

Finally left alone, her gaze wandered back to her door. _If everything is as I left it then… _her tipped on her toes and felt for something on top of the door frame. Her key was where she habitually left it. The darkness in the room wasn't a problem for her, who lived in the place for years. The familiar scent inside made her nostalgia intolerable. Making a mental picture in her head, she expertly maneuvered her steps towards the wall then her hand felt for the switch. Her pupils dilated as she looked at the small room. Everything was how she left it: the books on her shelf, the dishes in the cabinet… upon closer inspection… she discovered everything to be a perfect imitation of her place.

Seeing her old bed, she can't resist the urge to let her body fall into its welcoming body like she usually does after a long day. His lingering cool water scent plagued her senses as soon as she hit the pillows. _He's been staying here? _The ceiling was as she remembers it… boring. Not long after, her eyes slowly gave way.

_No! I don't want to be here! Let me go back!_

_ You just wait! When he comes for me, you're going to have your ass kicked!_

_ …where are you? You're so late… why don't you come rescue me already? _

These were the type of dreams that would make her jump out of bed with every horrific scene of her "first experiences" with the Nieve but she dreamt of these things too often. It was already something she grew accustomed to. Good dreams are what scares her now. Gradually, she opened her eyes. The boring ceiling still staring back at her.

How many times have she wished to for something like this to happen: to wake up on her bed, to smell his cool water scent… to feel his loving gaze… to realize that everything had just been a bad dream.

Gracefully, Haru sat up. "Sorry for trespassing," she muttered as she got to her feet, not meeting his eyes.

"Why… why didn't you come to me first?" Sitting by the window sill, his dark eyes watched her back as she begins to walk away… again.

Unconsciously, Haru closed her eyes upon hearing his deep, rich tone. Her heart begged for her to just even take a quick glance at him because the pain in his voice was more than tangible. Her gaze traveled across the room and towards the door. Gathering every bit of her strength, she forced her feet to work again as she felt her chest tightening at every increasing distance between them.

"Haru…" even without actually looking, she knew that he was only a few close feet away from her, with his gorgeous eyes pleading for her to stay and his strong arms open to receive her. How easy would it be? To just turn around, to run into his arms and to be complete again?

Just with that thought, a single tear escaped her control. She's prepared; she had been waiting for this time because it was something to be expected however, her old self's frailty began to float to the surface as soon as she heard him call her name. _It had always been like this… all he had to do was call my name… _After a sharp intake of breath, with her back against him, "I thought you were smarter than this. What part of me-not-returning did you not understand?" The stillness in the air suffocated her and she needed to get out, at this instance. "Stop clinging to the past. I already made my decision years ago… its time you do too," she prayed to whoever higher power that her voice would not betray her dying emotions.

"I searched for you… everywhere… ever since you disappeared because I know that you would _never _give up on me," his shaking hand weakly he tried to reach for her but she briskly went towards the door.

"Get real! We were only delaying the inevitable. _We're not meant to be together… we never were_," the door slammed hard but he didn't hear it. Her words cut deep into his more than broken soul.

The sound of her high heels resounded in the dark streets but she didn't care. Though her legs left like they were going to fall off or even if her lungs painfully protested, she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him… because… she might not have enough control to continue the façade she worked on for so long. Finally listening to her body, Haru stopped in the middle of an empty street. With great effort she dragged her feet towards the small aisle then she leaned her heavy shoulder against the dirty wall as her empty eyes stared absently forward. _Of all the wounds I have inflicted on myself… this little cut hurts the most._

"10th! We have a problem! Your mansion was attacked!" Giannini, their head technologist, reported as soon as he stormed inside his office.

"NANI?" His loyal guardians poured inside his office.

As if in cue, the large overhead screen the young Vongola uses for international connections blinked to life. "Vongola the 10th, we have your fiancée…" a rotund middle-aged man began with his malicious tone.

Everyone in the room immediately looked at their enraged boss. They knew how much Sawada Tsunayoshi is willing to do for his beloved. That ignorant man just saved himself a seat in the deepest recesses of his personal hell.

"Boss…" the ranking genius, Fuuta, swallowed his fears and approached Tsuna.

As the man on the screen who introduced himself as "Lee" began to confidently bark out his demands, Tsuna's head snapped to attention as soon as he heard what Fuuta had to say. Soon after, Giannini nodded then pulled out a laptop where one of the security camera footages inside the base. In it was Kyoko meticulously baking something in the base's spacious kitchen, he gave out a sigh of relief; his reason came in after his rage departed.

_If Kyoko's here… then..._ "Where is she? Let me see her," Lee's already slanted eyes narrowed as he took a great puff from his new tobacco.

"You think I'm lying? It took great amount of effort to get her. We had luck on our side when we saw her leave your mansion without any of her bodyguards," Another footage cut the screen. It depicted a room where several armed men lay beaten to a pulp but no culprit to blame. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"BOSS! She… our captive… she…" one of Lee's subordinates came rushing in, his face pale as if he saw a ghost. Lee's guards drew out their weapons and pointed it at the closed metal door where they heard cries of agony and defeat from their comrades.

The connection was still crystal clear as the Vongolas witnessed a grenade exploding overhead Lee and his lackeys. "Who… who are you? The reports didn't say anything about Sasagawa Kyoko being this strong?"

Like a panther, she strode inside the room, smoke clearing at her feet as her eyebrow arched in question.

"Are you a guardian? But… you're not wearing any ring…"

"Kyoko? I see, so you guys were planning on abducting her," This young woman wearing casual clothes and using her calm tone scared them more than any other threat they have faced.

"I know you… you're," Lee's eyes widened in recognition. "Imperatrice Nieve… the boss of the entire Russian Mafia. Forgive our rudeness, we mistook you for someone else," the large man bowed so low, it was as if was he kissing the floor.

"I see. No harm done," she waved her hand, dismissing the topic. "Anyway… just between us, what do want to do with that girl you mistook me for?" Apparently, Haru was oblivious to the distant camera recording every bit of the event.

A dark chuckle emerged from his thick throat as Lee raised his eyes. "We need her to…" something hit him, so fast and so hard that he didn't even have the time to react. His body flew across the room.

She put her foot back to the floor and approached her fallen prey.

"W…what are you doing? You must know the consequences of what you're about to do!" Lee struggled to push himself away from her as he babbled continuously. "Are you with them?"

"No,"

"Are you part of Vongola's now?" The corpulent boss spat blood and with it were a couple of his teeth.

"No,"

"Then why are you doing this?"

Haru sat on her heels so that they were seeing eye-to-eye. "I'm doing this because you tried to hurt Kyoko… she's my best friend after all,"

"I promise not to lay a finger on her, ever. It was the Vongolas I'm after anyway,"

"I'm afraid that won't do," there was a pitiful look on her face that sent shivers down his spine.

"B…but you said you're not…" stammered Lee.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not with the Vongolas. This…" she gestured at everything behind her. "This is what you get for even thinking of hurting my _friends_,"

"Friends?" Lee spat then roared in laughter.

Haru beamed in response that made him shut up instantly. "You see, Lee, the Vongolas were my friends… even before they were called by that name. I don't need a ring to protect my friends," her words came out on its own before she could even think about it.

Everyone back in the Vongola base said nothing while watching everything from the screen. _Haru… _

The police came barging in and saw the place close to giving way. Inside were all the wanted men, the law had been hunting for years in several towns all over Japan.

Dusk stained the clouds crimson as she sat on one swing of the empty playground. _That's right, it was the decision I made long ago. Although I know I can never be part of their family again… they would always belong in mine. _"Rurik, are you there?" Her tone was barely audible but a tall bearded man appeared in front of her. "Tell _them_, they made me _very angry_," without a word, Rurik disappeared.

"Haru?" Kyoko had a bright smile on her face like the encounter between them yesterday didn't happen. Taking the other swing, she gazed at her friend. "Tsu-kun told me that you wanted to talk,"

Her eyebrow shot in confusion as she watched her best friend swing. Obviously, she didn't know that her own surprising revelation was heard by other people. _Really? Is the Vongola's hyperintuition this good? _"Kyoko… don't marry Tsuna,"

Her amber eyes stared at her disbelievingly. "W…what did you just say?"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Would you believe it took me a week to get this typed down? A WEEK! Read and review for my efforts hahaha. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Dirty Snow**

_**Little Falcon:**____Wah! I found time to update, yay! I'll be busy these next months but I'll try to make time for writing since this is who I am and also because this story has received a lot of good reviews lately. Thanks, I hope you don't grow tired of reading and reviewing! _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

*Notes: Statements enclosed in braces are spoken in Russian. [Russian]

And the ones in brackets are spoken in Italian. {Italian}

The strong wind howled through the castle-like structures standing on the edge of a cliff. Eerie calls were often heard from the place that made the townspeople shiver in nervousness. The ghostly wails were nothing… it was the people who reside in the place that strikes such fear that they can't even look at the once magnificent palace.

"[Master, the…. the boss sends word…]" a lowly vassal trembled as he stuttered the report.

Upon hearing the word "boss', his dark eyes snapped open and immense murderous intent immediately filled the air. Dark figures all over the hall began to make their presence known as they slowly made movement. Their beady eyes never leaving their superior's face as malicious smirks were plastered on their unseen faces.

"[What did she say?]" The tone was too cold and too calm that it made the messenger fear for his life.

Swallowing his cowardice, he plucked out his remaining courage and held his head high. "[According to one of her trusted guards, Rurik… *swallows* You've made Imperatrice Nieve… very angry,]" then he shut his eyes and readied himself for his last moment. When nothing happen, he dared to open his eyes only to receive the most dreadful glare that, he knew, would haunt his every dream. Almost jumping out of his skin, the messenger scurried away… while insidious laughter resounded almost everywhere.

"[It seems the little pup thinks us, wolves run with our tails in between our legs when she bares her cute little fangs,]" another cryptic voice instigated followed by numerous chuckles.

"[A little taste of home and she turns back into a sniveling little girl,]" spat one the other concurred.

"[Now, now enough with the crass language. She is still after all… our _boss_,]" their leader's words dripped with sarcasm as lazily inspected a particular ring in between his fingers. Like pressing the mute button, everyone grew dead silent.

"[But still… I expected a lot from my darling _**Anastasia**_… she's making this way too easy for me. _Invite __**him**_ here, will you?]" Three shadows bowed then vanished as soon as their superior nodded his head to dismiss them.

The young Nieve boss didn't even bat an eyelash as she met her best friend's shocked eyes. All the crying… she had anticipated… but her thin eyebrow arched in surprise to hear Kyoko's heart-filled laugh soon after. This time, it was Haru's turn to be stupefied.

Wiping her tears away, her amber eyes softly gazed at her stunned friend. "Did you know… Onii-chan said the same thing," she put her hand on top of her heart. "And so did… Tsu-kun,"

"What?" Was it this day's events that made her brain go slow-mo? Or was the situation she presented really confusing?

The future Vongola first lady giggled as she saw a glimpse of her old friend. The only thing missing would be her signature _Hahi_. "I know the reason for their worry and I am not about to let go of my most important person because of their overrated fears. What scares me is how am I supposed to live when I push away my reason for living?"

_Kyoko-chan… I never wanted to involve you any further in this. I would've left you if I was I was a stronger person. The thing is… I'm not strong at all… and I know that I can never be complete without you. That's why… I'm giving you a choice: You are free to walk away and I will never hold it against you… and you'll be safe… or stay with me… I will protect you as long as there is a dying will flame in me. In whichever you choose… I will never fail to love you. _

A proud smirk formed on the female boss' lips as she heard her defiant tone. _No wonder, she's the Vongola's first lady to-be. _In the darkest recesses of her heart, how she wished it would be this easy for her to say those same words without facing any dreadful repercussions.

"I knew it! I knew you're still the same Haru as before! You even called me Kyoko… not Sasagawa-san or future Vongola first lady," her tears trickled down her chin as she beamed at her.

Suddenly, the pain in her lower back erupted, so intolerable that she wasn't able to mask her torment.

"Haru-chan?" Kyoko's amber eyes grew in trepidation as she saw her pale face.

Gripping the source of the pain, she tried to look as normal as possible despite the sweat breaking through her forehead. Although she had delayed the Death spell effects by gradually administering the "consent" of each member of the branch family to her mark, the punishment still remains and will not be lifted until every single "consent" has been absorbed by the icy stigma.

When she was about to open her mouth, her chestnut brown eyes widened in horror as her senses told her something that made her forget about the pain momentarily. "Kyoko-chan… do you mind if asked you to buy drinks for the both of us? I'm a bit parched," 

_ "_I'll be back in an instant," she watched her closely as she ran off, making sure she there wasn't any threat following her. After she was sure that her best friend was safe, The young female boss took in a painful breath and composed herself despite the freezing mark digging into her insides. "What brings you to Vongola territory?" She didn't have to shout to make her inquiry audible.

As proof, several figures stepped out of their hiding place. Their menacing glares all directed at the Nieve boss. Haru sighed in defeat as she dialed her phone. "I'm sorry I feel a little light-headed so I decided to go home. Take care, Kyoko," she flipped her phone shut before her friend could reply then she rose from her swing and stood regally in front of the threatening group.

"Kyoko-chan! Are you alright?" Her lover's frantic voice came from the other line as soon as she answered the phone.

"Tsu-kun? Yes, I'm fine. I met with Haru a while ago but now I'm heading home. What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later. Where are you, right now?" Not even a few minutes passed, a black Bentley parked right beside her. The 10th Vongola emerged from the driver's seat and wounded his arms around her in relief.

"Tsu-kun… what's happening?"

As soon as they were in the safety of the base, Tsuna faced his fiancée. "A couple of attacks happened all over town. We've captured one of them but we don't know how many are still around. Don't worry, I'll set this thing straight," he reassured her before kissing her tenderly.

"I feel the need to bow before presence," She flicked her long wavy locks to her back as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"YOU BITCH! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" The agitated strategy commander swung his sword arm in the air as the others showed the same hostility.

Effortlessly ignoring their empty banter, the female boss' eyes were locked at the person casually walking towards her. "I never thought that you were a person to follow your superior's orders,"

A sadistic smug formed on his handsome face as he was standing a few inches away from her. "Watch your language, woman. You maybe the Snow Guardian but that will not keep me from _teaching _you manners," his voice was like a deep growl from his chest as he took in very detail about her.

Feeling his amused gaze, the Nieve boss rolled her eyes up and prayed for her temper to hold. "So… you're not here under orders… humor me," she titled her head but never lost sight of his eyes. "What does the entire Varia Assassination Squad want with me?"

"Since when did we even acknowledged the Vongolas to be our superiors anyway?" The fallen prince snickered as he twirled his unique blades in between his fingers.

For the second time, the Nieve boss rolled her eyes up. _Men… they can never accept defeat. _"I want to hear it _personally_… are you a threat?" Xanxus' words came from his gritted teeth as his eyes narrowed dangerously. One wrong word and all hell breaks lose.

A mocking smile automatically unnerved the others but not their boss. _They were just wailing about not acknowledging the Vongolas but here they were asking if I was a threat to the family. How ironic can you can you get? _"You're not asking me that because I'm a candidate Snow Guardian, are you? You're asking me that… because you know I'm the head of the entire Russian mafia," she sounded like a little girl delivering a poem.

The Varia Guardians were shaking in anger as the woman dared to act so disrespectfully in front of their revered boss. There has never been a woman to ever show such insolence under Xanxus' gaze… there has never been a woman ever to hold his intimidating glare either. Anger and astonishment at the young Nieve made the others speechless and at the same time… anticipating.

After a pregnant pause, "The absolute truth had been revealed… they are not our enemies. I see no reason to spill precious blood," she unfolded her arms as her vision was beginning to grow dark.

"And what about your allegiance?"

"I'm neither friend nor foe. Deal with it,"

"I meant… as a snow guardian... your ties with the Vongolas were severed long ago," Xanxus' brows knitted as he took note of the sweat profusely breaking through her forehead. _Is she in pain? _

"I still haven't received the announcement for the match and you're referring to me as the victor. Am I too presumptuous to think that_ the_ Varia is rooting for me?" Her sarcasm wasn't affected by her physical state.

Right at that moment, the other Varia members were ready to catch her when she gets literally blown off by their temperamental boss but they were caught off guard when they saw an awed look on Xanxus' face. Their eyes almost shot out of their sockets when they heard him say. "{You can say that,}"

A helpless chortle escaped her lips before she replied "I don't plan on being anybody's guardian if I _supposedly _won. That accursed flame… I will bear it… and it will be buried with me as I am the last holder of the white flame,"

Her solid resolve was evident even when she was wearing a mask of pain. "It doesn't have to be that way… the Varia will be honored to welcome you if ever you change your mind," Xanxus finally broke their eye contact and turned away.

"{Thanks for the offer,}" she said under her breath before the group left as quickly as they appeared.

"Err… Boss… were you just flirting with the girl?" Squalo was still in a daze as he approached his superior.

Placing his feet on the table, he propped his elbows on the arm rests. "Shut the fuck up!" he said even when his eyes were shut. _She's definitely a woman of worth… that guardian must consider himself lucky._

A resigned groan emerged from her tired body as she felt another looming presence nearby. "I've had way too many courtesy calls today," she said to herself as she pressed her fingers against her throbbing temples.

As if on cue two identical females stood before her, their long link hair were in contrast with their tanned skin. The prescribed uniform hugged their similar frame as a silver mask covered half of their face. "Imperatrice Nieve… the battle for the Snow Ring will be on…" the Cervellos' voice droned in her head.

_Finally, its here. There's no turning back after this. _"I understand… I'll be there,"

As soon as the twins made their graceful exit, a huge explosion happened in a corner.

"You bastard! You dare to attack the Vongolas!" The Storm Guardian released his dynamites in the air.

"We'll teach you a lesson… TO THE EXTREME!" The Sun Guardian broke through the smoke and launched at their enemies.

Caught a dead end, the two foreigners stood their ground and made their battle stance. Even before Ryohei can close the distance in between them, another player entered the field.

"What's the meaning of this?" Her icy calm tone made the two strangers step back as they faced her exposed back.

"B…boss…" one dared to speak.

"BOSS? These bastards are…" Gokudera was silenced just by meeting her frightening gaze.

She wheeled around and grabbed the older man's lapels tightly. "[Why the hell are you here?]" Her words seeping in between her clenched jaw.

"[We just… wanted to see the strength of these people who you decided to protect,]" the other said in anxiously as saw how his comrade was desperately struggling for air.

As if not hearing anything, she slammed his body against the wall one more time. "[Why the hell are you in Japan? You are supposed to be by **his** side all the time. YOU'RE HIS GUARDIANS!]"

The two Vongola Guardians remained rooted on their spot as they didn't understand a word they were saying but what paralyzed them was the enraged look on Haru's face… it was as if she was ready to kill.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Whoa! Polls are still open! Read and review okay? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Shadow of the Queen**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I hope you've been to my profile at least once to know why I wasn't updating hahaha. Times of my captivity are finally over and I am free to write! Truthfully, this is one of the stories I was itching to continue so without further delay here is the much awaited update. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

*Notes: Statements enclosed in braces are spoken in Russian. [Russian]

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The Storm guardian is still, apparently, refusing to address the woman before him with the title she deserves. Being his cocky self, Gokudera marched right towards the three while they were still in the middle of discussion.

"Haru! What's going on? TO THE EXTREME!" Being another insolent one, Ryohei refuses to call the female boss with another name even if he understood her rise into power.

Opening her fists, she let her subordinate go. "[Who else is here?]" Her icy glare made the two older men frozen with fear. Just when the two was about to talk, another explosion roared from the distant north. _That is where… _Her pupils dilated upon realization. "Do you have your ride?" She faced the two Vongola Guardians who was still taken by surprise by the great detonation.

Gokudera and Ryohei immediately stood at attention and answered instinctively upon hearing her authoritative tone.

"Good, make sure you keep up," Haru was already hoping on a black sports car with her two subordinates riding their respective race bikes at her wing before the two guardians can regain their bearings.

Peeling out of the corner, a black Ferrari almost tore the street with its wheels as it did a hard turn then zoomed straight ahead at her tail were four motorcycles struggling to even keep an eye on the car. _Damn, I hate to admit it but she's good. _Gokudera watched the four wheeled vehicle weave through traffic like it was the most natural thing to do. With his peripheral vision he noticed the arrow on his speed meter reaching its limit and yet they were not even an inch closer to her.

Her wheels burned a dark scar against the road as she slid the car to a stop. Her almost needle-like heels clacked against the pavement as she got out. Glancing at the untouched academy at her right, a stiff smirk pulled up her lips as her auburn eyes surveyed the area. It was quiet… the deafening silence after a decisive battle.

Then there were several audible crashes before a body flew dangerously close to her before it hit the wall. Without batting an eyelash, Haru watched the raging Cloud Guardian make his way towards his fallen prey. "I'm sorry but can you leave their punishment to me? I am after all their boss," standing in between the two, she flicked her long wavy hair back, put her hand on her hips and tilted her head.

Her ears were ringing, her knees can't hardly hold, her vision was growing blurry, her insides felt like ripping as the death spell chose this time to act up again. Cold sweat broke through her skin as the Russian boss tried her best to play her part in preventing an unneeded war.

Eventually, the four motorists were able to arrive on time before anything else happened and if their arrival wasn't enough, a Bentley also entered the scene and from it came the Vongola boss together with his Rain Guardian and another unknown foreigner.

Her chocolate brown eyes burned in anger as her stare traveled from the two still riding their bike, to the one beaten into a pulp in the corner and towards the one that alighted from Tsuna's ride.

"[Boris, Oleg, Yuri and Dmitry. Mind telling me why HIS four guards are here?]" Her voice sounded as calm and threatening just like she wants it to be despite her overwhelming pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Gokudera growled as he saw that their presence and even his Boss' were completely ignored.

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun," The 10th, as usual, was the only one able to quell the squid head's temper temporarily.

"[We lost him... we've searched everywhere but we can't even land on a single clue as to where Cher is,]" the one called Dmitry, who seemed to be mastermind of their coming to Japan, explained without meeting their boss' gaze.

At that moment, everything seized moving… even the beating of her heart. Her body moved on its own, her feet walked towards Sawada Tsunayoshi and as she as right in front of him, Imperatrice Nieve sat on her heels, placed her palms flat on the ground and bowed her head- the most humiliating action for a person in of her class.

"H…Haru!" Tsuna stepped back in utter surprise as his guardians were also taken tongue-tied by the turn of events.

"BOSS!" The four Russian exclaimed instantly.

"I cannot begin to express my apology for my subordinates' deeds. At first, they steal the Snow Ring and now this. I, Imperatrice Nieve, am willing to accept any form of punishment the 10th Vongola wants to bestow," she heard her own voice echo in her head.

"Vongola the 10th!" Boris, Oleg, Yuri and Dmitry also dropped to their knees in shame. "Please, if there is someone who deserves to be punished…"

From the concrete street, a small drill emerged and out of the compartment was a baby wearing a miner's garb. "You should've thought about that before trespassing mafia territory and attacking the Vongola Guardians. Now, plead as you may your boss will shoulder all the consequences of your imprudence," the acrobaleno jumped on Tsuna's shoulder and waited for the verdict.

The tension in the air was so thick it was almost suffocating. Still, Haru refused to raise her head without the appropriate decree of the one they offended. The street lights around and the head lights of their vehicles were the only source of illumination in that moonless night.

His dark eyes wandered from the female boss and towards the Decimo. With his fists clenched discreetly, he hung back and listened.

Tsuna's gentle eyes reflected Haru for a long moment before his mouth finally opened to deliver her fate. "Your men attacked my Guardians and entered my territory… but other than that they did not lay a hand on anyone else. As I see it, we deserve to know the reason for their actions," he raised his hand to stop all reactions pertaining to his unsuitable castigation. "It takes a lot of effort to divulge a part of your plans to a family who's neither your enemy nor foe. Who knows when the Vongola might use this against you? Furthermore, I see no reason of giving physical harm or even death to the person who swore that she would retrieve the Snow Ring for us," Simple but effective… everyone was awed by the Vongola boss' sense of justice.

Her eyes were wide open but she can barely make out anything but her will held her steady. Facing the forward, Haru rose elegantly. "These four are my personal guards; I left them back in Russia. They're here only to test the infamous Vongola guardians' prowess in battle with no idea I was here. Again, I apologize greatly for their selfishness. I will see to it that they get what they deserve and that all damages will be paid by my family," The four Nieve remained rooted on their spot, their forehead still kissing the dirt as they concealed the shock in their faces. "You don't have to worry about these four. They'll be off Japanese soil before the first rooster crows,"

When people were starting to gather around them, the Nieves and the Vongolas split ways after coming into an agreement.

Driving off into the border of town, where there were fewer skyscrapers and more trees, Haru streamed through the empty highway like a ray of light. After a long while of not speeding down, her Ferrari came to a complete stop in the middle of nowhere. The night sky formed a blanket of darkness dotted with diamonds above them as the four others arrived as well.

"B…boss," this person, Oleg, just signed a death wish as he approached his infuriated superior.

"Go back to Russia," she pressed her fingers against her throbbing temples.

"But you need back-up when you engage in the Ring Battle and your death spell," This time, it was Yuri who spoke.

From the darkness, another figure emerged. "You failed the only task our boss has given you, almost started another blood feud and now you're volunteering to be her guard?" A tall bearded man stood beside Haru.

Her chocolate brown eyes dangerously narrowed. "You fail to see my point. I'm sending you back to Russia to find Cher. You better pray that he's fine, because even if a single hair on his head is touched… you won't be breathing when I'm done with you," trembling, the four drove off without looking back.

"You know where Cher is, why send them away?" Rurik shoved his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

"They may be impulse driven at times but I still trust them to find Cher. Nothing is certain yet… however, I have to assume the worst case scenario," she leaned on the hood of the car and lifted her sights to sky.

"You mean something like the Crimson Frost using Cher against you to win over the Ring Battle, humiliating you then assuming supremacy over the Nieve Family?" Among all her subordinates, it was only Rurik who had the courage to talk freely in her presence. It was both unnerving and soothing at the same time.

"You forgot the part where I die because they refuse to lift this horrid stigma on my back," Haru laughed sarcastically before hopping back into her car. "Like always, be my eyes and watch over _them _for me okay?" Receiving an honest nod, she smiled slightly in gratitude.

The sound of a roaring engine interrupted the peace in the abandoned park. "Hmmmm?" An amused smile was on his face as his unmatched eyes reflected his visitor at this late hour.

Slamming her door shut, she doesn't even have to try to look for the person she wanted to see because a welcome party was already at the door. "What the hell do you want, girl?" The animal imitator yelled as if she was mountains away.

"Ken, didn't I just tell you that she's a mafia boss… and the one who broke me out of prison?" Rokudo Mukuro together with the Vongola Mist Guardian stepped out of the shadows. "Here I thought you said that you let me out for the sole purpose of lifting your boredom… I guess I heard you wrong," Sarcasm dripped viscously from every word.

Crossing her arms in front of her confidently, she disregarded the distasteful glares coming from both Ken and Chikusa. "I need favor. It's something only you can do," Haru clutched her chest as she felt her heart losing a beat.

"Tsu-kun… there's something I wanted to tell you last night but you came in so late. Is everything okay?" Her amber eyes radiated her concern as they faced each other with her prepared breakfast in between them.

"I'm sorry for being so late, Kyoko-chan. I didn't wake you because you were sound asleep. I've sorted everything out so what is it you want to tell me?" Just like always he told the truth but not the entire truth. It pains him to hold it back from her but it was what he deemed best.

"Well, I…" His phone rang just when she was just beginning to talk. "Go ahead. It must be important," Kyoko knows that calling Tsuna this early must mean business since they know they'll be interrupting his time with his fiancé.

Smiling brightly at her unselfishness, he flipped his cell phone open and answered the call. His eyes widened at once upon hearing his head technician's words on the other line. "Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry but something came up in the base," he pecked her lips and whispered _I love you _before running out the door where his right hand man was waiting.

Sitting alone at the table, she sighed. "I guess it could wait,"

"What is HE still doing in Japan?" Decimo stormed into the fortified base, the titanium double doors opening automatically at his presence.

"According to Giannini, his three companions- Boris, Oleg and Yuri already left. This Dmitry guy was the only one stubborn enough to disobey her orders. He refused to answer any questions if you aren't the one asking- that was what that bastard says," Gokudera planted his fist on his palm, trying to control his anger.

His stomach churned discomfortingly… _something isn't right. _"I'll receive him in my office," an immense feeling of foreboding danger gripped his insides.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Without even a respectful gesture, the older man exclaimed with his thick Russian accent.

"What do you mean? Is there somewhere else I'm supposed to be?" The Vongola boss rose from his seat, impatient with the reply he needed badly.

"IT'S STARTING ALREADY! THE BATTLE FOR THE SNOW RING!" Dmitry slammed his fists on his desk. "YOU GOTTA HELP OUR BOSS!" he implored with tears running down his cheeks.

"What do you mean? From what I saw she's more than capable of protecting herself," his feeling of dread was slowly becoming solid.

"Not when they have _Cher_," he gritted his teeth in frustration as he was reduced to begging a former foe for help. "Cher was our boss before the Nieve discovered that Imperatrice Nieve was still alive. To our boss… Cher is the most important person in the world. For him, she would do anything- losing the Ring Battle, giving up her position and yes, even declaring war against the Vongola,"

"[Long time no see, _boss,_]" his beady eyes emanated overflowing malice that made her skin crawl.

"[You've crossed the line, Vladimir.]" The wind grew still as the grass crunched under their feet while they closed in on each other.

The twins have given the go signal. With the Snow Ring belonging under no crest, the rules were bent: The battlefield… all of Japan. The time limit… until one of them recognizes defeat or dies.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Weapon: Deception **

_**Little Falcon:**__ Sorry I was out for so long, I have been trying to get out of my writer's block ever since that horrendous essay write or die situation but I' afraid to say I'm not making much progress. Luckily, I did manage to write something good. So tell me what you think, okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The moment her lover left, she quickly finished her breakfast occasionally checking her watch as she got ready to leave the mansion as well. Two of her assigned bodyguards were already waiting at the door when she stepped out.

"Kyouko-sama," they bowed in respect despite them being older. At first, Kyouko was unnerved by people following her around like shadows but she understood that it wasn't just her safety that was the issue it was also Tsuna's sanity at stake here. Being the fiancé of a mafia boss isn't as grand as it sounds.

With a smile, she regarded the two. "Let's go to the hospital," the duo merely nodded their heads in agreement. A few minutes later, they were in front of Namimori Medical- the most prestigious facility in that region.

"Ah, Sasagawa-san," the head pediatrician spotted her almost immediately as she got off the lift. His face had the signs of aging together with his thinning hair but the warm smile he made, made him look younger. "I was just about to call you,"

"Otori-sensei, is something wrong?" Kyouko strode quickly while the flowers in her hand reflected her immense trepidation.

"Oh, no, no. Nothing to worry about. I was just about to inform you that your patient is well enough to go home. It was just a few bruises and cuts from the fall but the kid will be fine after a few days of rest," the good doctor checked the metal chart on his hand then signed a few papers before showing her to the person she wants to see.

The five year-old kid was enthusiastically sketching something as they entered the room. "Yuki-chan? How are you?" Kyouko felt relieved as she saw picture of perfect recuperation smiling at her.

Her bright sapphire eyes lit up the moment she recognized her visitor. "Ojou-sama! (Queen)" jumping out of her bed and running into her arms.

"Here, look what I have for you," Kyoko gave the ridiculously pink teddy bear and placed the bouquet of star gazers at her bedside vase as she settled Yuki back to bed.

After a quick inspection, Otori-sensei decided to leave the two alone but Kyoko called after him as soon as they were outside. "I just really want to thank you for what you did. I know that it was against your principles- taking in a patient without asking for details and all,"

"I may not look like it but I an aware that a certain mafia boss makes certain we sleep well at night. If there is anything else I can help you with, then please don't hesitate to call me," with a polite bow, he proceeded to his next patient.

With a sincere smile, Kyouko returned his gesture then went back into the room where she found the kid continuing her sketch, only this time the humongous head of the bear was in between her arms. "What are you working on?"

"Ojou-sama, this is my favorite fairytale. My mother used to tell me this every night!"

"I'm not a queen, Yuki. My name is Kyouko… Sasagawa Kyouko," she tried to explain but the child was bent on imposing the title she had given her the first time they _bumped _into each other. "Hmmm, that's a lot of knight," she took into detail the presence of one princess, dressed in a huge ball gown and a tiara, one prince, with the cape and the crown, and other retainers dressed in medieval armors and riding a horse.

"This is the queen… that's you!" Yuki pointed proudly at her childish crayon drawing. "And this is the king… he protects everyone! And most especially you,"

Tsuna's former heroic moments that made her fall for him harder than she already has, flashed into her memory and made her smile. Realizing that she must've made Yuki question her state of mind by her out of place smile, she broached the subject of her condition and that she is fit to leave the hospital whenever she wishes.

"Ojou-sama… if it's not too much trouble… you see, I don't know how to get to my destination. Can you tell me how to get…here?" Yuki pulled out a worn-out map from under her pillow and showed the place she needed to be in.

Her eyebrow immediately rose upon reaction. "I can tell you but..." biting her lip in uncertainty, she stared into those deep blue pools that were earnestly imploring her help. "It's better if I come with you," Yuki embraced her so tight she thought she would be crushed.

"10TH!" The head technician, Giannini, burst into the room just when the conversation was at its peak. As he was aware that he got the attention of EVERY person inside, he forced a cough and straightened up before delivering the pressing news. "There's a foreign signal that tried to hack through the Vongola's database," he said in one breath.

"So? What's so unusual about that? You fend off a hundred hackers a day," the impatient Storm guardian snapped immediately dismissing the topic.

"Yes, but this hacker has a live feed of the CURRENT ring battle in Okinawa," Giannini continued and with his revelation, he took the breath out of everyone in the room. Taking their shock as an opportunity, the technician pulled up the screen featuring the current battle.

_There is another shot I can take… but it's a do or die risk… _As soon as the signal was given, the Nieve boss lunged with impressive speed at her opponent while her right hand reached for the piano wire reeled inside her watch. _To defeat him instantly even before he makes his threats. _From the corner of her eyes, she saw movement from both directions, she had to pull back.

The older man with his brushed up hair and crooked nose, merely displayed a toothy grin at her feeble attempt while three of his subordinates stepped into her line of vision. "Oh please, are you _even _trying?" His threw his head back in confident, dark humor. "My dear _Anastasia,_ have you forgotten that I have taught you everything you know about combat? Is that why you are so arrogant as to come here alone?" His lackeys began to pull out their weapon from their coat.

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed as she released the wire in midair. With a swing of her hand, the wire lengthened and wrapped around their throat and head. "Vladimir, sorry I trusted you," delivering a slight tug, blood sprayed the grass. "It won't happen again," her tainted wire zipped back into her watch.

"Have I told you this lesson?" The contending Snow guardian tilted his head in amusement as he inquired.

A glint from the distant shrubbery made her duck but her actions were a bit late. One bullet pierced through her shoulder and another hitting her mid thigh. Her blood mixed with the ones she put down.

"You can never be too prepared," Vladimir slowly crossed the distance in between them with a triumphant smirk on his thin lips.

"I couldn't agree more," Haru aka Imperatrice Nieve directed into his eyes before her bleeding figure disappeared like a dream before his very eyes. Soon after, he heard his snipers fall, one after another. An imposing mist rose and covered the battlefield.

"Hmmm, a mist ability eh. I never knew you are capable of utilizing that kind of flame," Vladimir's smirk faded as his eyes kept looking forward. "How's Cher by the way?"

Right then and there, the female boss knew her defeat even as the piano wires were already poised and ready to hack off Vladimir's head. It was her intention not to question him about the former heir's disappearance but now that Vladimir had brought it up, the chances of Cher being in their custody rose dangerously.

Her silence only gave her opponent arrogance, as he plucked her by her bleeding shoulder from the thick mist. "Although, I never imagined you defeating me… I hate to spend pointless effort at something that can be achieved through _subtle negotiations_," he tightened the grip on her injury making her cry in pain. "Defeat me and you will never see him again," leaning in, his lips barely touched her ear but it was enough to make her skin crawl.

Gritting her teeth, the Nieve boss connected the base of her pal with his crooked nose, breaking it easily. As soon as she was released, the thick fog again materialized masking her presence while Vladimir held his bloody nose.

Her breath hung in the cold wind as she tried to get away as fast as she can. _I may not be allowed to bring him down now but prolonging the battle isn't against ANY rules. _Jumping on a random fishing boat, she left the island feeling defeated.

As the others were immersed in watching the battle, the only Nieve in the room discreetly left, knowing he had to be somewhere else but even before he can grab a ride someone pulled him into a dark alley.

"Who is _CHER _to her?" His attacker slammed his back against the heavily vandalized wall.

Dmitry's eyes stared at the shadow in front of him. He knew that the stranger was definitely taller than him and stronger but what caught his attention was his voice. He knew who this person is. "Hmm, when we discovered our boss had a link with the Vongola's we immediately thought it was with Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who would've thought it was with the Guardian of…" his collar was tugged then his head almost smashed as the guardian demanded an answer, right now. "Cher-sama is the most important man for our boss… yes, even more important than you can ever be to her," blood trickled from his forehead, staining his white shirt.

"Vongola," another man came into the picture with both of his hands casually inside his pockets. He spoke with a foreign accent the same as Dmitry's. "If you have time to ask these senseless questions… then you surely don't feel the need to be somewhere else,"

Without another word, reason seemed to take reins over the guardian's mind as soon as his uncontrollable possessiveness and fierce jealousy dissipated temporarily so he let go of his captive and strode off.

"I appreciate that, Rurik. For a while there, I thought he was going to kill me with that look he had in his eyes when I told him," Dmitry pressed his hand against his bleeding skull.

"You didn't think wrong," Rurik walked away as easily as he walked in.

"Fukuoka…" her fingers trembled as she typed the message on her phone. Her vision swayed with the amount of blood she lost and also because the burning stigma on her lower back was roused once again, giving her another round of excruciating pain that stole her strength to even stand up as soon as the fishing boat reached shore.

Haru was able to break inside a small clinic when she found enough strength to move again. Luckily, the doctor seemed to be on some sort of out reach program, leaving the place unattended. As if she hasn't lost enough blood as it is, the white tiles of the place were marred with every step she made.

She was catching her breath when she saw the things she needed- forceps, a needle and a suture. Without following whatever standard precaution of sterility, Haru bit her lower lip as she withheld her agony as she maneuvered the clinical tongs to fished out the bullet embedded in her thigh.

With a heavy clink, the tiny metal landed on the tray soaked in blood. With her trembling hands, she stitched her wound together the best way she can and put her attention on the gaping wound on her shoulder.

_ What am I supposed to do now? _Sleep claimed her unwillingly. Through her fatigue, she failed to see the tiny microchip secured to the bullet.

"Giannini, arrange a transport. We'll go to Okinawa, right now!" The 10th Vongola boss commanded sternly as the others prepared for battle.

"Boss, I'll come with you," the introvert Mist Guardian popped out from nowhere.

The Vongola boss nodded silently as their personal jet landed almost soundlessly on the helipad above their base.

_**Little Falcon**_: Alright, your turn! Read and review please…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Snow Fall**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Hey everyone! How's the year treating you? Well, so much for New Year's Resolution… I broke mine in the first day of the year hahaha. I know you're anxious to know who the mystery guy is so I'll unveil his identity in the next chapter but for now enjoy the suspense. Read and review as always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

*Notes: Statements enclosed in braces are spoken in Russian. [Russian]

Her sweat ran cold as the freezing end of the revolver was pointed at her temple. As clear as a bell, she heard him cock the hammer and then _BANG! _With a loud gasp, she shot out of the clinic bed she was sleeping on. The intense pain of the rounds fished out from her body reacted mercilessly with her abrupt movement and bled profusely through her makeshift bandage. The only consolation she had was that the death spell didn't choose to join the torture parade this time. Glancing at the wall clock, the Nieve boss berated herself for spending so much time in one particular area, especially now that she's being chased. If there's one thing she learned at running away, it's not to stay at one place in a long time.

In the midst of the near darkness of the room, her trained eye finally caught the small blinking light from where she threw the extracted bullet earlier. Her pupils dilated, instantly recognizing what it is. With a muttered curse, she peeked through the closed blinds to see her situation. Just a couple of locals walking around; no signs of imminent threat…yet. Carefully but quickly, she moved around collecting new bandages and her personal belongings in a flash but before she left her also picked out the transmitter then tossed it on the back of a delivery truck bound somewhere far north.

_They won't be tricked by that classic move for too long. _Her thumb cleared out the blood from her cellphone screen and saw that it still didn't received the signal she was waiting for. Choosing an inconspicuous SUV, the injured boss easily picked the door lock, hot wired the vehicle and went somewhere south.

In just minutes after her departure, the small clinic was surrounded by men wearing trench coats and a lot of metal underneath it. His beady eyes scanned the area and ignored the apprehensive look of the passers-by. With a slight nod, the place was turned upside down but they didn't find what they were looking for. "[She's on the move]," one of his subordinates reported with a handheld displaying the tracking device's strong signal.

"Hmmm," Scratching his crooked nose, he shrugged his shoulders then gestured his men to fall back but not before he threw a glance over his shoulder and saw a drop of blood on the pristine floor. The moment he stepped out of the premises, it burst into flames.

_After the unexpected arrival of the female boss, she knew something was about to happen. Her instincts were proven true when she found her master slash lover gearing up for battle. "Chrome… my Nagi," he corrected himself with a slight shake of his head then walked towards her. "There is something I have to do," he tipped her chin tenderly. _

_ Her heart clenched painfully at the fear of another separation but she amazingly held her ground. "Because of Haru-chan?" Chrome found herself growing close to the two girls including Kyouko because they were the closest thing she has to friends and friends they are. She wasn't as clueless as to not know who helped him escape from that illusive fortress so she understood that he owed her more than a favor. "Is Boss in trouble too?" _

_ Mukuro was inwardly irritated by the fact that she acknowledged that __**boy**__ as her superior but he also can't deny the fact that that __**boy **__deserves a bit of recognition with his impossible feats. "I'm not certain but… if you want to help him I wont be here to stop you," in truth, much as he wouldn't say aloud, Chrome being under the Vongola's protection would definitely make him breath easier than leaving her here- Ken and Chikusa are strong but if his gut feeling is right then being just __**strong **__wouldn't matter._

The rough turbulence of the jet woke her up from her short sleep. Finally, Okinawa was in sight. "10th, we have another jet at our 3 o'clock," their pilot informed through overhead speakers. "The pilot identified himself as Kusakabe-san. Shall I open fire?"

"Hibari?" The young Vongola, his right hand man and his Sun Guardian exclaimed in unison as they peeked through the window and saw a smaller aircraft.

"NO, Don't. He's with us. He's my Cloud Guardian," Tsuna commanded as a weak smile curled his lips as he sat back and waiting for the landing.

_Why do I feel like this is a mistake? Being here? _He gripped his weapon so tight his knuckles turned white as they started to lose altitude. _Haru… _

It was getting difficult to keep her eyes open as she continued to drive. Her sheer loss of blood and remarkable hunger were taking its toll on her. When she was about to stop over for something to eat, her phone blinked in the message she was waiting for. Saving the hunger and rest for later, Haru turned the SUV around so abruptly it almost toppled over then raced off, leaving a few disgruntled motorists cursing at her.

Biting her lower lip in agitation, she criticized herself for being so naïve as to think that she can finish everything in a heartbeat. Maybe it was her rash judgment that led her to this situation. More than the pain and hunger… she felt tired… so tired. Without warning, two cars began to tail her and started to close their distance. They opened fire immediately as soon as they were in range.

Swerving inconstantly, Haru avoided putting another bullet hole in her torso but she can't say the same about her ride. With her tires shot dead, driving was out of the question. Leaping out of the SUV just in time, it collided against a concrete post and exploded into pieces.

Her breath hung visibly in the air as she regained her bearings. As the mist crawled out of nowhere, in front of her marched a small group of Russian men with the contending Snow Guarding smiling haughtily at her.

_[Crimson Frost]… _The stigma on her lower back throbbed like a beating heart. The female boss palmed the pistol on her back as she was already engaged in a battle of wits against their leader, Vladimir.

Sound of light footsteps broke the tension in the air. Like from the mist itself, a kid with bright blue eyes emerged, staring at them with fear in her eyes.

"My mistress in not here, Vongola," out of nowhere, a tall bearded man informed him as soon as Tsuna was about to search the entire area for her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Gokudera and Ryohei automatically stood in front of their boss with their weapon at hand.

"My mistress sent me here to keep an eye on _your _family," the older man seems to be unthreatened by the show of hostility and remained looking at the only person he was supposed to be speaking to.

"Everyone… get back on the jet," the 10th Vongola ordered as his eyes still locked with the stranger's.

"10th, we don't even know this guy," the aggressive storm guardian refused to put his weapons away. With a gentle tap on his shoulder, he surrendered his pride.

"I may not know him… but I am certain he's telling the truth," his Super Intuition was literally screaming in his head right now. "If she's not here, where is she then?"

Rurik was baffled at how the young Decimo handled things rather smoothly. _No wonder, she can't break her bonds with this family. _"She **was **here,"

_I'm sorry, Boss. I know I'm honor bound to protect them at your command but you did not say that I can't protect you as well. _

"Boss, what happened?" Their head technician remained connected through the jet's hi-tech communications.

"She's in Fukuoka," Tsuna replied hastily as he strapped in his seatbelt.

Even through the digital screen, they saw the technician's face grow pale.

"What is it, Giannini?"

"Kyouko-sama is also in Fukuoka,"

"NANI?"

With her long black hair tied neatly at her nape, the kid glanced at Crimson Frost before turning her sapphire eyes at her then beamed brightly.

Her heart almost gave out in relief at this sight but her mind quickly pulled her back. Quietly, her chestnut brown eyes coasted over the distorted group. Haru made no move even as the kid extended her arms to her.

"[Boss, its Cher-sama! He was here all along,]" one said under his breath as the kid closed the distance in between them.

"[It's a trick. She wanted to see if we'll react if we see an illusion of the kid,]" Vladimir titled his greasy head in amusement.

"[B…but Boss…]" another one dared to speak up. "[We already have mist detectors on and they ain't blinking,]" the others inspected the gadget strapped on their belt. No signals, not even traces of it… nothing…. Meaning that this kid is…

_I knew it! They never had Cher. _The enormous weight on her chest was immediately lifted then she released her hold of the gun and went for the snowflake pendant around her neck. _Time to finish this. _

"Haru-oneechan," the little kid called with her melodic tone.

Her blood froze, right then and there. Complete horror flooded her system. _I never told him about that detail. _In her years as Imperatrice Nieve, not one person can call her by that name… except for him. The hand that was supposed to release her weapon slowly extended to reach for the kid's. "Yuki…"

Loud beeping from their belts snapped them out of their bewilderment as another kid with the same face entered the scene.

_"I need you to make an illusion that only you can perform. I'll __**clean**__ the streets from Russian stain but I need you to make it look like it's still dirty," _

"_You want me to create the stand-ins to look like you're not making a move, is that it?" Mukuro was insulted that his skills were asked for such an elementary task. _

"_Yes, well. When I say streets… I meant to say the entire Japan," Finally, she got him to listen. "Also… if worse comes to worst I am going to need your assistance," she handed him a picture of a kid with a toothy grin. _

"_You're asking for my help because it would be complicated to ask for the Vongolas', am I right?"_

"_Well, you're no Vongola. Just another bullet I put my faith on," she said in conclusion then got on her car and slammed the door shot before driving away. Indubitably, Rokudo Mukuro may be the power behind the guardian but the one wearing the ring isn't him so he's not part of the family… technically. _

With an impatient cluck of his tongue, his eyes reflected his dark intentions. "Kill them all," bullets rained, cutting through the mist and digging into flesh.

The loud explosion nearby made her bodyguards frantic. In fear of her safety, the duo fought their way from the curious onlookers, shielding her from the stampede and into their vehicle. "WAIT! Where's Yuki?" She asked in dread as she saw that she was holding only one empty glove.

"Kyouko-sama! Please get in the car. We'll search for the kid later," one said but Kyouko ducked out of their reach and ran towards the commotion.

A blood curdling scream, which she would later realize was hers, filled the air as she saw two familiar figures get gunned down right before her eyes.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Okay, read and review! Oh, don't forget to cast your vote! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Pact of Winter and Spring**

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ **Note: {Spoken in Russian}_

_ "No! I don't want to be here! Let me go back!" Her bruised fists slammed repeatedly against metal door that shut soon after she was untied. Her tears ran dry now, after a few days of captivity and relentless traveling. In the back of her mind, she expected this day to come but she never foreshadowed it to arrive in this manner. Her voice was now cracked and barely audible, compared to her deafening yells and screams before. __**You just wait! When he comes for me, you're going to have your ass kicked!**__ That was the only thought that gave her comfort… a flickering hope that this nightmare will end…when 'he' rescues her. _

_ Haru awoke with a start as she heard the door's ear-splitting screech. A man towering more or less seven feet stepped into the room. Although his physical built and his heavily bearded face already posed a threat, his brilliant blue eyes were gentle as he stared at her, sitting pathetically in a corner hugging her knees. _

_ As he crossed the distance in between them with five great strides, she didn't even make a decent reaction. How can she? When she knew there was nothing she can accomplish by doing anything at all… not by begging, not by violence… nothing. Her pupils slightly dilated, however, when the stranger knelt on one knee before her and bow his head lowly. "I am Rurik, loyal subject to the Nieve's head familia," he declared with sincerity as his eyes remained downcast. His Japanese was perfect but she caught that accent that states his ethnicity. _

_ "What do you want with me?" Somehow she found the strength to ask as her tears were resurrected. _

_ "You are of the Main Family… our lost princess, Imperatrice Nieve,"_

_ Even before she can deny it, Rurik held out a thick, clustered file that literally narrates her whole life- from her birth until now. Her eyes focused where her real name and current name were in the same page. _

_ "We implore you to lead us," _

_ The spacious room suddenly grew cramped as she found it hard to even inhale. Clutching her chest, the files scattered in front of her as she shook her head. "No, no… I know about mafia…" she stuttered as she tried to kick everything away from her. "You can't force me... to be one of you. I have to agree first," trying to sound confident despite her situation. "And my answer is NO," _

_ The older man's face didn't display any grievances at all as he picked up the stuff strewn all over the floor. "Of course, you are clearly entitled to your own decision. However, may I show you something before you go?" _

_ She didn't realize that it would be this easy to walk out of that dreary place… especially since they went through all the trouble to get her. Rurik led her to a very colorful room where she heard a child's laughter. A few steps after, a kid about three was innocently playing on the carpeted floor surrounded by four men, younger than Rurik but were wearing the same sleek suit. _

_ "W…what is a little girl doing here?" _

_ "HE is Cher-sama… also a member of the Main Branch…" he replied shortly. _

_ Her insides squirmed uncomfortably as she dreaded the thing Rurik was not saying. "Where's the rest of the Main Family?" _

_ There was a pregnant pause before she heard him talk. "You are looking it," _

_ It was like falling in a bottomless pit- no matter how hard she struggled to reach for something, she never did; no matter how desperately she begged to reach the end, she never did. _

_ "If you don't accept the title… Cher-sama will be a puppet of those who want to lead the clan. It is easy to corrupt a mind so pure," he looked down on her with his pleading eyes. _

_ "They can't… he's a child… he can't think for himself yet…" she struggled in between her heaves. _

_ "Do you think that would matter to them? The clan believes in the potential flowing in his blood… that alone is enough… regardless of the age. He will merely be a sad medium," _

_ "OF WHO? WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS THEIR OWN…" her outburst was interrupted by several footfalls echoing from the distant corridor. _

_ The moment she met his dark eyes, she instinctively stepped back. Winged by two large guys, he strode boldly towards her. "{So your our __**Anastasia**__,}" keeping their distance at arms length, he made an exaggerated bow that the other two emulated. "{Welcome back, dear princess,}" after which, they rose and walked away without even looking back. _

_ "They are the Crimson Frost, the shadow assassins of clan," _

_ It goes without saying that they were the threat Rurik was currently discussing. Her gaze wandered back to Cher… then at the Crimson frost… before shutting her eyes. "I understand... I'll stay…" _

_**…where are you? You're so late… why don't you come rescue me already? **_

__Three rounds mercilessly tore a burning path in her body almost at the same time but the pain only came second as she did her best to shield the little boy against the rain of bullets. Somehow with all the blood surrounding her, she became thoroughly aware that some of it wasn't hers.

Vaguely aware of the abrupt cease of attacks, she struggled to lift her weight off him and inspect his condition. Not needing to see her own condition, she estimated that one of the shots she received was very damaging since it became harder and harder to breathe… like drowning in your own blood.

"Yu…ki," with all the noise and explosions around, she head her own voice croak as the little boy lay motionless beneath her. "…wake up…" her tainted hand was shaking as she reached to touch him. The puddle of crimson under his frail, little body began to spread as she turned him around… and saw a gunshot wound on his side. _No… no… this can't be happening…_

_ "{Are you my mom?}" This was the first thing he asked when she finally decided to introduce herself. Although her Russian still needs a lot of work, she understood the simple question. _

_ Sitting on her heels so that she was at same eye level with the little boy's, her heart clenched upon knowing that he needs to know the truth… especially since most of the people around him is letting him live the lie they conveniently wove. _

_ His bright sapphire eyes stared at her so openly she could almost see her own reflection in them. Up close, she found him beautiful almost too beautiful to be a male. Back in her country, people call this kind of boys 'bishounen'… a boy that can easily pass for a girl. Shaking her head gently, she dispersed the thought of home from her mind and also to answer the earlier inquiry she received. "{Cher, I'm Ha… Imperatrice Nieve,}" her words sounded wrong as she uttered them while also doing a hand gesture. _

_ "Anastasia!" Cher chuckled as he ran off to play. _

_ Her sharp glare immediately darted towards the four guards assigned to watch over him in her absence. Aside from Rurik, these people also serves as the Nieve Boss' guardians however, since her arrival, Imperatrice Nieve sternly gave a command for Boris, Oleg, Yuri and Dmitry to never leave Cher's side, no matter what. It was her first order… and as such shouldn't be questioned but obeyed. _

_ Despite being almost twice her age, these four grown men had their eyes downcast and their head bowed low in shame. It was a like a favorite tale among the family to talk about their newly instated Boss. Although, it had already been six months since she claimed the title, people still continued to be astounded by her miraculous resurfacing… surviving her family's massacre… just like the royal princess who was rumored to have survived… Anastasia. Being called such was supposed to be a complement… but for her, it never was. _

"Haru-chan! Yuki-chan!" Kyouko ignored all the peril and ran towards the bleeding pair only to have the cold metal end of a pistol against the side of her head.

"Where do you think you're going?" She head the maniac asked before she shut her eyes as she felt him about to pull the trigger. Her body trembled instinctively upon hearing the shoot but there was no pain that followed. Sneaking a peek, her heart was flooded with relief to see her fiancée in between her and the shooter while the gun was aimed at the sky while Tsuna's unoccupied hand went for the guy's throat.

Soon after, the heinous perpetrator passed out. "Tsu-kun!" she dove into his embrace. "You've got to help, Haru-chan and Yuki-chan," desperately, she grabbed his shirt and was about to lead the way when the 10th held her back.

"It's done," his voice had that lethal seriousness, she rarely hears. As she was about to look at the scene, he covered her eyes and led her away.

_"I don't like my name… its too feminine," the five-year-old kid grumbled as he crawled his way under the sheets. In the time they have gotten to know each other, he learned to speak Japanese flawlessly despite the unmistakable foreign accent. _

_ Just like every night since they first met, she tucks him in without fail even if her exhausted body was about to give way. "{You should me honored… Cher means 'snow'… a precious symbol of power to our clan,}" it had been an unusual practice between them that she speaks Russian and he replies in another lingo- that way it would beneficial to them both, who was raised in a different country. She was glad that the boy was more open to her than anyone else and because of this; she never fails to listen to whatever he has to say. _

_ "I like your name better… Imperatrice… it means 'empress', am I right?" Even at such a tender age, he shows amazing intellect far advanced for his level. "Your name is awesome,"_

_ "{You like to be called Imperatrice?}" the female boss pulled the blankets over his petite form as they shared a laugh. _

_ "You know, they're calling you 'Ice Queen'," his eyelids began to grow heavier. _

_ "{Hmmm, I kinda like that. Ice Queen- the one that lures little boys into deep slumber,}" tilting her head in amusement as she watched him fight sleep. _

_ "Ne, Okaa-chan (mom)," it was inevitable that she had regarded her as the mother he never had and she didn't mind. After all, it was only during his drowsy garbles that he addresses her in such manner. "Before you didn't know your real name… when you were lost… what do other people call you?" _

_ The hand that was stroking his hair stopped midway as a deafening silence ensued. "Haru," she finally spoke. _

_ "Hmmm, it means spring, right? Do you ever miss being called by that name?" _

_ "No." it was something she said in order to console herself among all others. _

_ "I think that name fits you more than Imperatrice…" _

_ "You can't call me by that name… its not allowed…"_

_ "Then it'll be our secret… you can call me Yuki that means snow too, right? Then I'll call you Haru-oneechan," Cher drawled in a lazy stupor before finally dozing off. There was no time for her to argue… and she also has to admit that hearing that name made her remember a part of herself she was almost forgetting. _

_ "Sweet dreams, Yuki," _

"Save him first! I swear I'll live just please… save Yuki,"

_**Little Falcon:**__ A bit confusing but please bear with me. Read and review please. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Final Frost **

_**Little **__**Falcon:**__I __know __I__'__ve __been __awfully __neglecting __my __duties __of __updating __all __of __my __stories __because __reality __had __a __way __of __snatching __every __opportunity __of __my __writing __another __chapter __but __I__'__m __no __longer __making __any __promises, __however, __I __assure __you __that __I __definitely,__in __no __way __whatsoever, __am __I __giving __up __writing. __With __that __said, __here's __the __chapter __that __has __been __so __long __postponed._

_**Standard****Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"It's done," her trembling chestnut brown eyes caught a glimpse of a scene that would engraved to her memory before her fiancée prevented her from seeing any more of that horrific sight. Someone was screaming… it was only until later did she realize that it was her own voice. Her vision grew suddenly dark and she felt her body fall like a log. Despite the lack of illumination, the last thing she haunted her dreams and even in her subconscious she was screaming.

"HARU-CHAN! YUKI-CHAN!" The crimson pool beneath their unmoving body continued to spread, crawling over the unseen ground until it was almost at her feet. Sheer panic flooded her system as she struggled to reach them but to no avail.

A warm, gentle touch woke her up from her nightmares. Her favorite pair of eyes was looking down at her worriedly as he held the hand she never knew she extended. "Tsu-kun," her voice was a mere whisper as a tear slid down her eye. The young Vongola silently replied by squeezing her hand and brushing the tear off her cheek. "Where's…" she immediately read that defensive stance he always puts up whenever there's something he didn't want her to know. As he was about to withdraw his hand, Kyoko grabbed his sleeves, looked at him straight in the eyes and begged. "Please, tell me…"

Even before she saw him, she knew he was there but she didn't have time to care. Everything happened in mere seconds and now, she was fighting for every breath while the young Nieve beneath her was bleeding tremendously. _No, __no, __no! __THIS __CAN__'__T __BE __HAPPENING! __WHAT __WENT __WRONG? __THIS __CAN__'__T __BE __HAPPENING__…_ that foul iron taste of blood in her tongue lingered as her lungs fought to keep it out of her airway. With the last ounce of her strength, she willed her limbs to lift her weight off of the kid. She wasn't even halfway done when someone grabbed her shoulders and gingerly pulled her away.

Even without looking, she knew those pair of arms could only belong to one person. Her faculties were failing fast- her eyes could barely see, her ears barely hear and aside from the gunshot wounds that was growing numb fast… she could barely feel a thing. ""Save him first! I swear I'll live just please… save Yuki," she implored with all she has left before her hand fell lifeless on the ground.

Everything happened in a blur. The last thing that was tattooed on his mind was the sight of her blood and then… it was all he saw. Rationality and compassion were forgotten as his body moved in an autopilot of a rabid wolf. Each strike was cruelly precise, intending to not only to maim but to kill. His racing heart echoed in his ears, dulling the screams of pain and agony of each opponent that dared to face him head on.

In his peripheral vision, he saw movement but pain no further attention to it. It wasn't his logic that dictated that the one who was fighting by his side is no foe, no. It was his instinct that allowed him to feel the mutual hatred he and the other guardian shared; that their aim is the same- to annihilate every single Crimson Frost.

Yet, it was that stern grip on his arm that lifted that murderous haze from his eyes. Suddenly, he grew aware of the bodies around him and the blood dripping from his hands but more importantly, he grew aware of the life slowly drifting from her eyes. "SAVE HIM FIRST!" she fought to keep her eyes open as blood trickled from her lips. "I swear I'll live…" she tried to keep her voice from betraying her pain but she failed splendidly. "…just please…" now barely a spark left in her chestnut brown eyes. "…save Yuki…" finally, it was gone... snuffed out life that of candlelight's.

With his unspoken order, the other guardians held their ground and stayed at the sidelines. Truthfully, without being told they would've done so anyway. With the Rain and Cloud Guardian's mad frenzy, they were hesitant to join the fray knowing that right now, those two would fail to recognize friend from foe. "If you don't carry the same flame as those two… don't step in," Tsuna said under his breath as he tore his eyes away from the battle field and carried his fiancée away.

"Onii-chan… if you want to help… you need to heal the kid first," he threw a glance over his shoulder towards his Sun Guardian and it was only at that moment did they realize that the battle was already over in a span of five minutes. They cautiously approached the scene like they were walking through a mine field- one wrong move and everything blows in your face.

"We need to take them back to the base. Turf-head can do the quick healing on the way," it was the steel nerved Storm Guardian who broke the silence, thankfully. That being said, he still can't bring himself to look at the other guardian's eyes. With Chrome's help, they applied the quickest first aid they can to the young Nieve before they loaded him to the waiting ship.

Surviving countless battles of his own, Ryohei flinched at the damage one bullet did to one small body. It wasn't something he's never seen before and most of the time it only took 24 hours for the patient to recuperate…given that it the body actually _heals._His brows furrowed while the blood kept on soaking every cloth they applied on the wound. Although he was already at full-strength healing mode, there wasn't even a change in the kid's condition. Vitals are dropping and he was still losing blood… a lot of it. _WHAT __THE __HELL?_

A table slammed straight to the wall immediately after several injured men entered the room. "{DAMN IT!}" their leader's frustration reverberated throughout the deserted mansion as they settled the best they can and try not to get in his way.

"{You shouldn't have done that, boss}" one of his most trusted and closest subordinates dared to speak up while smartly keeping his distance. However, he did receive a heart stopping death glare that made him instantly shut up.

"{I'm surprised to say this but I actually agree with that idiot, Sergei,}" this time it was his battle strategist that voiced out his opinion. Feodor remained unnerved even as his glasses fogged up because of the close proximity of Vladimir's face to his. "{Well, don't give me that _I__am__the__boss_look. You don't need me to tell you that you fucked up that situation rather well,}" still this man had the audacity to gloat despite knowing that the man in front of him can plug his mouth with a bullet.

"{Cher was the only leverage we have against her, yes. But… do we really need Cher? Vladimir can easily defeat that obnoxious _Anastasia_. It IS him, who taught her everything he knows after all,}" the sole female member of the group confidently strode up to their furious leader and cuddled up to him. The other two were still amazed at Tanya for being so dauntless despite the given mood.

"{Yeah, but that's only possible if she doesn't form an alliance with the Vongola. Just look at what they did to us! And that's only against TWO guardians; we didn't even get the chance to rub elbows with the infamous 10th!}" Again, Sergei ran his mouth before he could think. This time even before he can make another word, his face met Vladimir's solid fist.

"She won't make that move… that much I'm sure of," his voice was icy cold as he flexed his bleeding knuckles and causally walked away from his battered comrade with Tanya tailing him.

_Two __of __Vongola __Guardians__… _The echo of his footsteps was dulled by his vivid recall of that sudden appearance of uninvited _guests_. _One __was __the __Cloud __Guardian__… __Hibari __Kyouya__… _it puzzled him up until now, why in the world would the estranged fighter decide to take the front lines now? But his curiosity was overruled by his seething anger at someone he has merely landed a glance at. That lethal message sent by the Rain Guardian's eyes was enough to make him fall back. His precious pride was momentarily disregarded at that moment by his instinct to survive. _Yamamoto __Takeshi__… __we__'__ll __meet __again__…_

"Haru-oneechan," as clear as a bell it was the little Nieve's sweet tone that called her out of her induced coma. Her chestnut eyes snapped open as her body jerked out of bed. The wrecking pain of those bullet holes were still as fresh as her wound and even grew worse with the applied strain. Blood seeped through her bandages and even through the patient gown she was garbed with. "Where is he?" she tried to ask but her voice didn't came through. "WHERE IS YUKI?" Only mere syllables were articulated.

His intense gaze silenced her for a second. As she stared back at him, she saw his extreme relieve, worry, affection and sympathy all in just one look. "He's in the other room,"

He knew that letting her see the kid will most likely cause the greatest pain she'll ever experience but he had no power to refuse her, especially when her eyes held those unshed tears that pierced his heart. She was begging, Haru, no, Imperatrice Nieve, the current head of the Russian Mafia was literally begging him. With their past and her status aside, she implored him to let her see Yuki. How can he say no?

Her limbs felt like they were made of lead, moving them was close to impossible however, she managed to pull out those needles inserted in her veins and that tube in her nose. The need to know that Cher is alive and well provided enough adrenaline to push her body to the limits. His rough hands held those punctured veins for a while to stop the blood from coming out- she has lost more than enough.

"Takeshi, you can't stop me from…" without saying a word, the Rain Guardian carried her out of the room.

In the other room, the medic team and the other guardians congregate around one small patient. Bags of blood and fluids were hang from every IV pole, as needles were inserted through almost every vein her arms, just so she remained sustained… even for a little while. "Whoa, you're the king aren't you?" Cher, with that gaping wound on his torso, spoke so casually as his lucid eyes focused on the 10th Vongola. "…and these are your knights. She told me stories about you guys many times," that weak smile can break a grown man's resolve and it did. Gokudera and Ryohei were already crying discreetly; Chrome and Kyoko were in a corner suppressing their sobs while Tsuna and Hibari held their ground.

"I'm not HIS knight," this was the first time that they've heard the anti-social Cloud Guardian ever respond to a conversation.

"I know… you're that free knight. You come and go as you please, you don't serve the king but you protect the kingdom," Little by little his voice grew quieter. "But… where is the _other _one? Where's _her _prince?" her eyes scanned the room slowly and it was at that time that the door opened to let Takashi and Haru in. "There he is…"

"Yuki…" Haru struggled out of his arms and ran towards his bedside, not minding the pain or the blood. Her fingers hovered above his face, afraid to even tough him fearing he might break. His small hands found strength to grip hers and settle in on his cheek.

"Haru-oneechan, I'm glad you're okay," he breathed heavily in between those words as the monitor beside him began to sound threatening.

Over and over, the Nieve boss kissed his hands as if there's no tomorrow. "Ne, Haru-oneechan… I've been practicing…" her eyes coasted to the boy's pale face. "Why don't we play together?" With her eyes not leaving his face, she nodded sternly.

"The grand piano is still in the great hall, right?"

"Yes," Tsuna replied shortly as if giving his approval to anything that she wishes to do next.

"Can you guys take us there?" She was so tired of playing strong… of even thinking that she can do anything by herself. There was no strength felt in her to even put up a decent façade. Again, Yamamoto was at her side and was the one to carry her while Cher was with Hibari.

Side by side, they sat on that small bench in front of those ivory keys. Their fingers played in perfect rhythm Cher on the right, Haru on the left. The song resonated throughout the Vongola base until it gradually becomes out of tune. "Haru-oneechan, I feel sleepy," his tiny fingers were now pressing the wrong keys as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Just a little more, okay?" She bit her lower lip rather roughly to prevent it from trembling as she continued to play while holding him close. In their proximity, she was noticed that little my little Cher was growing cold… but she urged herself to believe that it was just her getting warmer.

"Haru-oneechan… arigatou…"

"For what?"

"For staying… with me…"

Her fingers were involuntarily shaking as she hit her part of the finale. A few seconds and she has yet to hear his. "Yuki-kun… its your turn now. End the song…" her heart already knew the truth even before any other her senses can verify anything. Her hand reached for his and let his forefinger press that last black key.

_**Little **__**Falcon:**__A __bit __confusing __but __bear __with __me,__okay?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Under Solemn Oath **

_**Little Falcon:** Konnichiwa! I was under involuntary hiatus thanks to my faulty skills, I sincerely apologize. Please bear with me as I undergo this stage of my life, hahaha. Anyways, here's the long delayed chapter. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ I'm sorry for your loss… condolence… _what were the words to properly emphasize the deepest sympathy you want to convey? Was there even a unit of language that can be said or a softness of tone that can be used to truly give solace to someone who had just lost a part of her life? That moment by the grand piano would forever be tattooed in everyone's memory, she shed no tears but they heard the loudest cry from her silence as she held him close. That final tone was still echoing in the halls of the Vongola when that middle-aged Russian, Rurik, had the courage to approach.

"Imperatrice-sama, Vladimir just called. He _apologizes _for the _unfortunate accident,"_ Even through his thick beard they saw his jaws clenched while struggling to continue with his report professionally. "As to prevent another one from happening, he proposes to end the ring battle, tomorrow," Truthfully, Rurik could've just whispered the news to her but he also wanted the best for his boss. He knew that no matter how close he is to their young superior, his words will only fall onto deaf ears if he even tried to suggest anything. However, the Vongola's are in a different page, she will definitely hear them out.

The man was only doing his job and no one blames him but he could've/should've held that information just a little while longer before throwing fuel to the raging fire. Everyone grew tense as their gazes were all focused on her.

"Why don't we let the _little one _rest first," the only one who had the nerve to break the ice was the usually neutral acrobaleno, Reborn. What surprised them even more was that Haru actually agreed.

_ After someone dies, it's always a battle for revenge. _"You've done enough, Vongola," as the ashes of the last heir mingled with the cherry blossoms in a spiral of strong wind against the dark backdraft of the night sky, the Nieve boss declared with her back against the said familia. "You have my gratitude for everything you have done up until now. But this time, you can no longer interfere," that familiar faint glimmer in her eyes was now completely snuffed out; her calm, confident tone was lethal at every word. Rurik, her right hand man, happens to possess the flame with the healing affinity so her injuries before are now but a memory but not all hurt can be cured just as easily.

His fists bulked tightly that his knuckles turned white. It was conflict within the Nieve clan, any form of assistance from whatever family can make repercussions in the worst case scenario, could result in another bloodbath. Their actions before maybe justified but intervening again is no longer excusable by any kind of logic. _Is this all this I can do for her? _

"Are you an idiot? The last time you faced-off with the guy you barely got out breathing and that's all thanks to us!" Thinking that his brazen tone might mask the outright concern he blurted out, the storm guardian yelled his lungs out, seconded by the raging Sun Guardian. "Don't you even grieve? You're brother just died,"

"Gokudera," it wasn't Tsuna who did the reprimanding. It was his Rain guardian who grabbed Hayato's shoulder rather roughly and gave a glare that made him shut up. This was the first time the storm guardian took him seriously. For the first time, he was afraid of him.

Halfway through walking away she stopped. The wind ceased blowing at that instant as she turned at her heel only to look him in the eye. "How close I hold my memories are none of your concern. Know your place," her gentle voice was downright unsettling, that it sent shivers down their spine and silenced any kind of argument they had in them then she disappeared into the night.

* * *

_So this is what a person looks like, when she has lost everything…Her name, her past, her future and her life, she gave it all up just so she can protect Cher…but in the end, she lost him too. _Rurik kept his eyes on the road but stole a few glances from the rear-side mirror. Her cold, empty eyes stared outside as her body held no form of tension whatsoever, merely an empty shell of her former self. There were two pistols strapped on her thighs and two more on her holster underneath her coat. There was also that watch on her wrist that conceals the toughest piano wire ever invented. The black suit she wore must be hiding a lot more. Surely, she wasn't planning on going to battle with just those.

"Is there a problem?" She still wasn't looking at him but she asked rather nonchalantly.

"Do you have everything you need, boss?"

Her hand unconsciously went for the snowflake pendant hanging on the crevice of her neck. "Yes,"

Upon her request, they chose a location far from the populace. However upon her arrival at the said place, there were already several cars parked nearby, totally in contrast with natural surroundings.

Her high heels crunched the perennial grass as she got out of the vehicle. With her long creamy legs effortlessly striding while her high ponytail waved against the wind, she had the gait of a model but the aura of conqueror goddess.

The mediator twins were already in the center of the clearing while the contending ring guardian as at the other side. His beady eyes narrowed maliciously at her approach. Scanning the faces behind him, she recognized most of them since they were present on _that day_. These were the faces of the men who gunned them down. "Don't worry. They are only here to personally witness your defeat. I assure you, the only one you'll be facing is me,"

"Then you won't mind us watch too, then," from behind her, she heard his voice but she paid them no heed.

"Vongola, I must say this is rather a surprise. I was unable to introduce myself the last time we met. I am Vladimir, head of the crimson frost and also Imperatrice's fiancée," making an outrageous bow before snapping back to attention.

There stood the 10th Vongola with his guardians at his side looking at the battlefield rather casually while masking their fury and shock at his last three words. In a show of civility, Tsuna returned the introduction but kept it as short as possible.

"Now to the matter at hand, my dear Anastasia… why don't we settle this nicely so that no one would get hurt? Just tell them you surrender and…" his mocking tone was abruptly cut short by her indifferent one.

"I've come too far and I've lost too much," The young Nieve stepped into the battle perimeter with her dead eyes locked on his.

"We've all lost something,"

"You know NOTHING of the loss I speak," she snapped quickly as she palmed the desert eagle on her thigh.

Shaking his head, Vladimir made an audible sigh. "I guess you're beyond reason now," out of nowhere, he brought forth a shafted weapon with an ax-like cutting blade, beak and apical spike. "Do you know what this halberd is called?" With her unresponsiveness, he drawled. "This… is Inferno di Inverno, Winter Inferno. The symbol of hierarchy given to those who deserve to have the highest seat in the Nieve family," the smug expression of those crimson frost behind him broadened, knowing this was definitely going to be a one-sided battle.

The go signal was no longer needed since this battle already began three days ago. Haru was the first to attack, drawing her guns and shooting accurately at her opponent who was agile enough to dodge her bullets and get in between her outstretched arms.

"HARU!" Gokudera and Ryohei exclaimed simultaneously.

His grip on his katana became even tighter but he held his ground and watched from afar.

"I know you, and I know what you are capable of. Whatever made you think that you stood a chance against me?" In a display of skill, he was able to deliver powerful yet non-lethal blows to her torso and sent her body skipping on the lake with a forceful kick.

His eyebrow rose doubtfully as he saw her body still lying on top of the water like a fallen leaf. Agonizingly she struggled to stand on her feet once again, the water on where she was standing instantly solidified to make appropriate footing for her. She didn't have to palpate her ribs to know that some of them are already broken but still she rose.

Vladimir's outrageous laugh reverberated through the clearing. "You actually learned a few useful tricks while you're away," commendably he nodded his head. "Who would've thought that you'll learn a few techniques without me? However," his eyes narrowed viciously as he strode towards the edge of the lake. Her pupils dilated in response as she saw the entire lake beginning to freeze just with one step from him. "A student can never outrank her master," One side of her lips turned as she waited for him to approach. "It's so sad that that brat had to die," lifting his weapon to her face, "Oh well, let's just say he's collateral damage,"

BANG! That one shot echoed throughout the place. There was still smoke emitted from the muzzle of her gun while his opponent merely shrugged his shoulders. "You missed,"

"Did I?" That exact spot where her shot landed became the origin of hundreds of fissures branching out, breaking the ice in a fraction of a second. Not a moment after, the two contending snow guardians was underwater. Imperatrice never lost sight of her target even through their fall. Seizing her snowflake pendant, she attacked him head-on.

Was it his overwhelming surprise at her move that his mind began playing tricks on him? Because right in front of his eyes, he saw her materialize a weapon out of nothing. His trained body reacted upon reflex and blocked. However, it wasn't enough to keep his body from being thrown out of the water.

Landing on his feet, he resumed his battle stance only to feel the cold curved blade on his neck and her presence at his back. Desperately he swung his halberd around to make a safe distance in between them. The Nieve boss effortlessly somersaulted out of his range and elegantly landing wielding that white Scythe.

Water soaked their clothing and dripped from the edge of their weapons as they were engaged in a staring contest. "Nice piece, what's that?" cocking his head towards what she was holding.

Flicking her wet hair back, she tilted her head and smiled. "I thought you know… it's the symbol of hierarchy given to those who deserve to have the highest seat in the Nieve family," she recited verbatim to what he said earlier, her gaze wandered towards her blade. "Inferno di Inverno… Winter Inferno," there was a collective disbelief from both sides as they heard her revelation.

"Surely, you jest. How can you even claim that Winter Inferno fell into the hands of one such as yourself?" he chuckled as cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Why don't we test which one is real? After all, an imitation can never defeat the real thing," with that Haru lunged towards her opponent at lightning speed, wielding that enormous blade as if it was a part of her own body.

That confident smug face he was wearing at the beginning of the match was long gone now. Was it his imagination or was he actually being pushed back by her advances? _This is impossible she can't be this good without me not knowing. _Those careless openings she always has when they were training were already well guarded and her weak attacks before, now threatens to break his defense. Having enough problems parrying her relentless assault, Vladimir had no time to even think of any form of offense that wouldn't leave him wide-open for the picking. _This can't be right… _his eyes widened in comprehension after seeing that dark smile on her pink lips. _Did she willingly become my student to see the flaws in my techniques? Then that would mean that from the very beginning the imperfections I observed in her attacks were merely staged… then that would mean that… _his face blanched upon recognition of what had been happening. Not only did he train her how to fight, he also blatantly showed her his secret techniques, knowing that she can never surpass him. At this moment however, he wasn't as sure as he had been back then. His need to feel superior made him unable to predict an outcome like this. Clenching his jaw, he pushed her back with all his mustered strength.

The female boss retreated on her own accord. Like the grim reaper wielding her death scythe, she stood on higher ground looking down on him as if he was some form of lower being.

"Cocky bitch," he spat as he twirled his weapon expertly to make the first move with his sudden movement, the tip of his blade cracked and fell off, followed by everything else that composed the said item. His precious Winter Inferno lay in shambles at his feet.

Like a mighty predator closing in on her fallen prey, she took her time torturing him with her slow advance.

"A good fight is never a clean one," muttering under his breath. From his coat, he pulled out a magnum and started shooting like there's no tomorrow but not one bullet landed on her. Not that he wasn't a great marksman, it was just… he was made to miss. In other words, her scythe was fast enough to deflect his rounds and make it hit somewhere else. "I can't believe you made me resort to my plan B," Vladimir wove his fingers through his wet hair while constantly backing up. "Give me your surrender and I assure you that the people of Japan will not be hurt," abusing the fact that she had grown fond of the people of the land where she grew up in, he gave out further information regarding several people with bombs scattered all over the country while dialing the phone his lackey threw.

"NANI? He's taking Japan as a hostage!" The Vongola's waited with bated breath with their hands on their weapons and their flames at their rings.

"He's reduced to using these kinds of tactics. He's pathetic! To the extreme!" The Sun Guardian roared while keeping his temper in check.

Without batting an eyelash, Imperatrice drew closer still. "TAKE A STEP CLOSER AND TOKYO WILL BE WIPED OUT OF THE MAP!" Her unblinking gaze dared him to try.

Tsunayoshi inwardly flinched as he saw the distressed guardian push one button. Despite his threats however, the 10th felt somewhat unaffected.

"B…boss…" one of the crimson frost with a bulky built stuttered. "Our agents from each location vanished… there are no traces of them or the bombs anywhere," Sergei reported vindictively.

"How can that be? We just checked with them a few hours ago!"

An eerie laugh stole everyone's attention. Mist crawled from the direction of the Vongola's and at their far right, another player entered the field. His unmatched eyes reflected the Nieve boss' proud back. "Japan isn't under your threat… it never was…" she declared apathetically.

"Rokudo Mukuro, what are you doing here?"

"Doing you a favor," the world's greatest illusionist replied haughtily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You need to thank _her _for it. Japan would've been a tragic accident if not for her quick thinking,"

"So… she knew what he was planning and tricked him into thinking that she knows absolutely nothing. When all the while she was taking out his men and had you replacing them with illusions… not bad, not bad at all," Gokudera expounded for those who did not understand and also he silently complimented her strategy.

Slamming his phone to the ground, his temper snapped. "Kill her!" He commanded with a snap of his fingers. Mist rose from the ground as shots were fired and blood was spilled. That sadistic grin on his lips faded as the fog cleared. Imperatrice Nieve was still alive and well. At her side as the Vongola's Rain Guardian, and at their feet were the unmoving bodies of those who dared to attack. "Give it up, you're outnumbered,"

In a heartbeat, she was on his face. "Count again," from the shadows, numerous figures took form and in their hands were the hi-end military weaponry developed by Russia. It was but a fraction of the infamous Russian mafia. Crimson Frost gave up without a fight. With a strong shove, he was on his back. The cold sting of the scythe on his nape and the heavy foot on his sternum gave no room for retaliation. One wrong move and off comes his head.

The shattered pieces of that fake weapon crunched under her feet as she heard his surrender. "I may have lost this battle, my dear Anastasia but you will never succeed in gaining the hearts of my loyal comrades. Soon, that blade will be mine," he spat while still under her mercy.

Retrieving her scythe, she sat on her heels and whispered. "Look to your right… far right. You see that thing that reflects the sunlight, there's a lot like that all over the place? That's called a lens… it's part of a long-range camera that has been recording our battle from the very beginning, issuing a live feed to every familia under the Nieve wing," biting her lips innocently, she got to her feet.

"You just broke your word on national TV. I don't know much about loyalty and stuff but I assure you, after seeing you stoop to such level, no one would want to associate with you ever again," Vladimir was paralyzed by his ultimate defeat delivered by the puppet he thought he controls.

_She didn't just defeated one person… she toppled an entire organization. _Reborn tipped his hat while inwardly smirking.

"Let me ask you again…did you really know me, _sensei_? Did you really know what I was capable of?" Imperatrice Nieve slid the snow ring around her forefinger as she asked rhetorically before throwing a glance over her shoulder.

_It wasn't Cher nor my family that was holding me back… it was my own fear and doubt that kept me from doing what had always been the right thing to do… _

Walking passed the waiting swordsman, she strode towards the 10th Vongola boss. "Congratulations on your win," Tsuna greeted with a warm smile.

She accepted it with a slight nod before she knelt on one knee. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th head of the Vongola. With all my clan's sin and undertakings, I humbly beg thee to your Snow Guardian," everyone's jaw dropped open. This was one outcome no one saw coming.

"Of course. It would be honor to have you as one of my guardians," Tsuna offered his hand to pull her to her feet.

"At least I have one swell consolation prize!" Vladimir shouted like a lunatic before he was taken into custody.

Her heart gave an excruciating thump before the mark on her lower back spread and covered her entire body.

The warmth in her hand turned into a numbing freeze in just a fraction of a second then she fell lifeless on the ground.

_**Little falcon:**__ Late as usual. A few more chapters and them this story will be over so read and review okay? _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Crimson Compendium **

_**Little Falcon:** It was a complete coincidence that today is also our ever dearest heroine's birthday! So yes, here I am greeting Miura Haru… our Imperatrice Nieve… a Happy, happy Birthday! Now, off to out update which surprisingly not too delayed. Read and review okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_[Statements spoken in Russian]_

Finally, the last ring battle was over. More than that, it was Haru who now wears the insignia of the lost snow guardian that eventually pledged her allegiance to no other than the Vongola Familia. With Crimson Frost out of the Nieve clan's system, they can start finally start from scratch. But it wasn't the ultimate victory everyone hoped for… "HARU!" But victory often leaves victims. Her body fell lifelessly forward as connecting intricate patterned tattoos spread throughout her body like a living net.

Breaking her fall, the young Vongola's eyes widened in shock feeling her skin losing temperature at an impossible rate, given that he just held her hand a moment ago. Right now, she was as cold as ice. Not only that, but her skin was gaining that bluish hue as if she was having a bad case of frost bite.

His fingers lost their strength to grip the sword. His eyes reflected the scene without blinking. In his mind, he replayed the event almost a dozen times already- one moment, she was pledging her loyalty and then in the next she… Yamamoto Takeshi was already racing madly towards her when his katana landed on the ground. Literally he was paralyzed upon seeing her up close. _She's dying…_his consciousness and logic said at the same breath.

"It's the death spell," a sad adult voice came from behind. Rurik, the faithful Nieve, approached quietly while averting his eyes from her unmoving body. "It's consuming her…" he bulked his fists and looked away, disgusted with himself.

Tsuna's clear eyes wandered from his snow guardian to the bearded man. "Call for the ship. She' going to receive the best medical support Japan has to offer," the other guardians scrambled except for the Rain Guardian who sank his knees and gently took custody of the Nieve Boss.

"We were so close to bringing her back…" caressing her cold cheeks, a curtain of heavy rain descended mercilessly, washing away the blood and his tears.

"The first room in the medical bay is available. Bring her there. I'll call for Doctor Shamal," The moment she laid eyes on her best friend lying unresponsive on the gurney for fiancé wheeled, shock held no place in her mind. Questions can be asked and answered later. Right now, Haru needs to be treated and fast. Kyoko led the way to the room where Bianchi was waiting and ready for their arrival. Not a second after, the most esteemed doctor in the field of 'flame' medicine barged into the room and ordered everyone out except for Bianchi.

Everyone stood behind those double doors waiting, hoping, praying for their friend to be okay. The air itself was so thick, breathing was strenuous. There were tapping of feet, marching to and fro, crossing and uncrossing of arms still no one spoke.

"Why?" The first to snap from all the tension was the Storm Guardian. With temper's crosshairs aimed at the silent Russian at the corner, he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and approached him. "Why aren't you doing anything for your boss? You, among everyone else here, must know a lot regarding her condition!" Vongola's right hand man stared into the eyes of Nieve's right hand man. It's ironic how the shorter guy was the one who had the nerve to grab the taller man's collar and yank it as if he's ten feet tall.

His two big rough hands seized Hayato's wrists gently and gave a firm squeeze enough for him to let go. His brilliant blue eyes gazed apologetically at the Rain Guardian at first before turning to the one in front of him. "[When that time comes, do nothing]" he said with a broken tone in a different tongue then he spoke in Japanese. "My mistress knew the death spell was at its limits. Even still, she ignored her suffering just to finally conclude this battle. She wanted a better life for our clan who was divided by a single ring. Why am I not doing anything? It's because gathering blood sample from every Nieve branch family… is impossible now. Time… won't let us," it had been months since he started the search and still they were barely halfway in collecting the samples. Even if, he rushed the process it would take weeks and right now, he wasn't even sure if his young boss has minutes left.

There wasn't a time that his eyes left those double doors. The fact that no one has yet come out gave some sort of sick comfort. At least, Doctor Shamal wasn't shaking his head and delivering his apologies. That thought gave him enough strength to stay sane even after hearing that she was ready to die. _You can't betray me like this…Haru… _

"Then why are you still here?" Gokudera asked under his breath, the spark of rage in him was quickly squandered by immense guilt.

Even through that bushy beard, they saw his lips form a tight line. "Orders. _Her _orders. She said that if ever this event occurs, I must drill into your thick skulls that none of what has happened to her was your fault. My boss was fairly certain that you people have the tendency to wallow in misplaced guilt. So, she sent me to make sure that it doesn't happen…"

A sad smile lifted their lips. It was so like Haru to think of the others before thinking about herself.

His downcast eyes were then drawn by the impeccably large teddy bear that Kyoko was hugging. Something around its neck caught the light and sparkled meekly. His sapphire eyes grew wide as he willed his legs to move forward. "T… that is…" his shaking hands pointing at the innocent doll.

Blinking her tears away, Vongola's fiancée faced the man. "This was in Yuki's…er… Cher's room. I gave it to him before…"

"That's…" without warning Rurik plucked something from the bear and held it against the light. An antique necklace with a small dark vial-like pendant glimmered against the light. Not saying another word, he barged through those double doors, leaving everyone utterly clueless as to what he just found and how will it help in the current situation.

Promise to Winter- from the moment the Nieve Familia began taking people under their wing, the First Nieve Boss demanded a physical form of loyalty… blood. One drop is sufficient to bind his or her descendants to blind faith at whatever will their sponsor have. As one drop dries, another is added making that pristine crystal turn to the color of the darkest blood as the family grew into a force to be reckoned with, one of the largest and most feared mafia.

As the diluted solution drip from the infusion pump and into her veins, they watched at how the tattoos retreated like a petrified snake until it was no more. However, her skin was still pale and she still wasn't breathing. The good doctor checked and re-checked everything…

"This is why I ended up hating the decision I made to choose this field in advance medicine," removing his mask, he was still fixated on her pretty face.

"Doctor?"

"When people possessing a great dying will finally see that his/her part is done, they voluntarily snuff out their flame," tossing his mask to the marble floor rather violently, his gaze coasted towards the double doors… towards the people on the other side, anxiously waiting for the good news they were supposed to expect. The bearded man who delivered the mysterious cure left as quickly as he came, not wanting to interrupt anything but he was absolutely certain it would work. Truthfully, it did. There were no traces of the death spell or its effects on her system. But, there are other more important things to consider as it turns out.

"Let them in,"

In a single file, the Vongolas hastily entered the room. At first, they eyes lit up as they saw the absence on those terrible marks but soon after they immediately noticed her lack of respiration then they turned to him for answers.

"I did what I can. The Death Spell is lifted thanks to unnamed cure but obviously it wasn't enough," Doctor Shamal started removing the mechanisms attached to her stiff body. He didn't even bother following the proper protocols in doing such because he knew his patient wouldn't complain, wouldn't bleed and wouldn't feel pain. "She's in a state of frozen sleep. Give her a good reason to wake up because as far as she knows, her job here is done," completely unprofessional but he needed to say what they should be hearing- no sugarcoating just the brutal truth.

The relation between Vongola and Nieve was finally restored. Years of utter misunderstanding was cleared up. The veil of confusion and deceit was lifted. The pus inside the Nieve clan was finally driven out, making healing possible at last. Imperatrice Nieve had done what no family head before her has… at the cost of her own life.

After hours of staying by her side, one by one they left with a mask of tangible grief on their face until there were only two people standing at her bedside.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna had to make him talk in fear that his rain guardian might just explode. Since the moment the Vongola swordsman entered the room, he didn't say a word or even moved a muscle.

"A good reason to wake up, eh?" The Rain Guardian's voice was coarse and broken when he finally talked. Clenching his jaw, he controlled his emotions before speaking again. "Tsuna, can you find another that for her?" His fists were discretely bulked at his sides. "Because apparently, we're not good enough reason for her to live-on… I'm. Not. Good. Enough." Anger, more than anything, it was the overwhelming resentment that was so evident in his tone and actions and for once, made Tsuna see that his easy-go-lucky guardian is a man who can feel hatred as well. His hand poised to brush away a strand of her hair away from her face but he stopped midway and folded his fingers to his palm. It shattered him, body and soul, to understand that no matter how hard he tried to reach out, she wasn't going to take his hand. She didn't before and she was sure as hell wouldn't do so now. Pulling back, Yamamoto turned away.

Almost tearing open the door, he exited the room, intent to make a distance in between him and her while he still has that anger which solidified his unsteady resolve. "Ou…ouji-sama… he said you're her _prince_," a female voice barely got through his chaotic mind as he strode through that long white corridor.

She had to run after him and get into his line of vision to get his attention. "You're Haru-chan's prince," boldly, Kyoko grasped his two hands and made him really look at her.

"Kyoko-chan, what's going on?" Her fiancé inquired as he soundlessly closed the door behind him.

Holding up a mini compact disc, she let the label do the explaining. To the king and his knights- it was written in English through a childish doodle. "I just found this inside the teddy bear I gave _him_. Won't you watch this with us?"

It was just from a kid but this child was prized by her so much that she voluntarily changed herself to protect him. How can he ignore it?

By the time they arrived inside the audiovisual room, the huge theater-sized screen was already on and the player was already waiting for the disc. Everyone, the guardians, Fuuta, Bianchi even Hibari, was present. An awkward air of impatience and pressure filled the room as Kyoko played the video.

"I made this message for the prince she was always waiting for, for the king and his knights she spoke highly of," a pale girlish looking boy spoke, garbed in a hospital gown he was made to wear during his stay at a certain hospital.

_He made this when he was confined in that facility._ Kyoko remembered him being under Dr. Ootori's care.

"Gomenasai… I'm so sorry," Cher bowed lowly even if he was sitting on the bed. "I am the reason why she never returned even if she could. I was the one who bound her to the clan. I took her away from you…" lifting his head, tears were brimming in his blue eyes but they did not fall.

"From the time I can remember, she had always told me stories about the kind king, his beautiful queen and his brave knights. Each night the stories were never the same. Every night she would come and tuck me in and tell me those wonderful tales regardless of her state. There were times that she would come in with bruises or in bandages but whenever she speaks of these characters it was as if she felt no pain. It was a little later when I understood that these fictitious characters were actually real people. The people in the life she was obligated to forget. Just like her name and everything else that came with it,"

"I'm sick, whenever I have wounds they bleed profusely and it takes a long time for them to heal. Onee-chan (big sister) said I'll be okay but I know my body better, I am… dying," a single tear slipped from his eye as he tilted his head with a sad, satisfied smile. "I made this video just in case I wouldn't be able to say these things personally,"

"Kind King, please tell my sister that she can cry now, that's it's okay to be weak- she doesn't have to be strong for me any longer, that it's okay for her to come back to your family because… I am setting her free," This time the poor child was speaking in between his sobs.

"To her gallant prince, please make her remember… her name, that Imperatrice Nieve can go be Miura Haru as well. I cannot do anything for her at all… except to tell you these little things,"

"Please… please protect her… as she had always protected me…"

"Haru-neechan, I'm sorry I can't stay to watch the cherry blossoms with you. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. A lot may be missing in my life but because you were with me, I never felt anything was amiss. I love you very much but I'll be going ahead now. Sayonara (Goodbye)," his small hand made a weak wave before the video ended.

In another room, a sharp inhale cut through the dead silence then her chestnut brown eyes slowly opened and tears flowed relentlessly. "Yuki-chan…"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Tear feast! I was crying for crying out loud! Read and review please!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Spring Is Here **

_**Little Falcon:** I know, I know, late again but I've been under the weather lately and I am trying to whip my ass back in shape but it's not a one-day process so please bear with me… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ "I like you!" A young girl with unruly high ponytail and determined chestnut brown eyes yelled from the top of her lungs as soon as she stepped on the Namimori school grounds because without doubt even at this late hour, she knew he would be there. _

_"I think you're so cool and so DANGEROUS!" It had been more than three months since Tsuna and Kyoko officially started dating and here she was proclaiming, baring her feelings to the man almost everyone feared to even come in contact with. The why and how of her unexplainable attraction to the aloof cloud guardian just happened out of nowhere and quite frankly it surprised her to realize that she found herself compelled to seek his presence every now and then via trespassing on the school grounds. His indifferent demeanor, apathetic eyes and violent predilection didn't turn her off instead she grew quite fond of it. While everyone backed away whenever he casts that lethal scowl and utters his favorite kill phrase "I'll bite you to death", Haru merely smiles and even approaches him nonchalantly when the others are already gone. It was only she that had the nerve to call him by his first name and not be maimed. _

_ The chilly night wind blew, making the cherry blossoms scatter all around them. As a thin dark cloud partially blocked the full moon, he finally emerged from the shadows and approached her. What she saw made her step back. True, she thought she had seen all the kinds of look he can dish out to make a grown man cry but this one was different and she knew that she would remember it for a long time. He wasn't **trying **to push her away with a hostile glare on contrary; his dark eyes grew soft and gentle. It was a look so foreign yet so familiar. She knew that kind of expression. The face of unspoken rejection and cruel apology. She recognized that look by experience. Sawada Tsunayoshi had the same eyes the day he sought to talk with her alone, the day before he professed his love to her best friend. _

_ He didn't have to say a word however, she understood him completely. However, she was too scared to accept it. "You don't have to say anything now. I know this is too sudden even for you so take your time to think about what I've said," she was babbling words while retreating. In the end, she ran away from the almost inevitable ending to her one-sided romance. _

It looks as if she's part of a dream that was also a vivid recollection of her naïve self, oh so long ago. A sarcastic chuckle emerged from her chest as she hovered over the scene like some unseen ghost of the future. Back then, these menial problems were the focal point of her life. Then, she was in another part of her memory- it was when they were sucked into that distorted future where Millefiore reigned supreme.

_"If it's you… then it might be possible," she was on her way deliver something when she heard a familiar voice echo from __**his **__part of the underground base. She wasn't eavesdropping but she considered it rude to walk-in on a serious conversation between the two guardians. _

_ "It's impossible for Tsuna since he already has Kyoko… but if it's you… I would've wished for anyone else but it was you she chose… so please… she's suffering… I can't do anything but YOU can. Hibari… can't you reciprocate Haru's feelings? Can't you learn to love her?" The usually carefree tone of the Rain guardian was gone. His words were trembling and held every measure of humility but beyond that she felt something else… something so overwhelming it made lose her strength in just the recognition of it. Still doubting what she heard, she ran, away from them and away from the truth. _

_ A few hours later, Haru literally bumped into him as she turned to a corner. Her eyes grew wide in seeing his handsome face, disfigured by blood and bruises. "What happened?" She immediately swung his arm over her shoulder and led him to the infirmary. "Sit down while I get the first aid kit," although she was frantic about his condition, she moved with the confidence of someone who knows what she's doing. Grabbing a clean towel and a basin with ice water, she started to clean his face first before applying anything else. _

_ "He said he can't love you back," his words were barely audible but she heard them as clear as a bell even through the language of his broken lips and swollen cheek. Each word cut deep, engraving itself into the memory of her already battered heart. _

_ "Takeshi, I can't understand a word you're saying," which is the exact truth, she was still in bitter denial. "Don't force yourself to talk. Let me take care of you first," she gingerly wiped his face clean of dirt and blood. All the while, refusing to look at him in the eye. _

_ "I challenged him to a duel. He would've been by your side if I managed to win. However," _

_ "No one asked you to do anything like that!" Water splashed everywhere as she dumped the towel hastily in the basin. "I'm fine. I would've settled for…" **settle for what exactly? Being unloved? Being alone? **_

_Even through his dropping and swollen eyelids, the Rain Guardian stared at her silently. He watched her face undergone a flood of hostile emotions while he was forced to remain at the sidelines as he always has. His still bleeding knuckles clenched painfully as he restrained himself from reaching out to her. Hibari's words echoed in his head. _

_ "Are you so blind as not to see that it was never me or that blockhead she loves?" His punch connected solidly to his torso. "She's just a foolish girl who clings to an idea of a stupid sentiment," An awkward stillness filled the air. "You're cluelessness irritates me! Are you really here for her? Or are you here for yourself?" Clucking his tongue, he lorded over him with one last demeaning stare before walking away. _

_ "Am I not good enough?" His words pulled her out of her self-imposed trance. With his trained strength, Takeshi grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down the bed. "Can't it be me? Can't you love me instead? Because… in case you haven't noticed, I've been in love with you for the longest time. I love you so much it hurts. I love you, Haru," he was terrified to open his eyes… and see pity in those chestnut brown orbs he adored so much. _

_ "It can't be you…" her reply came quickly and it was mercilessly honest. Even through his closed eyes, tears overflowed but he was taken aback when he felt a soft caress on his cheek, and a warm kiss that took his tears away. "I can't say I love you… because if I do… I know without doubt, that you will love me…" _

_ His forehead fumbled in confusion as the effect of her kiss still left his heart racing and his mind unable to think of anything else. His cheek burned, remembering the feel of her tender lips on it. _

_ "Can't you see… that aside from those three words… I have no idea how to love anyone more than that of a friend. That's why I chose people who cannot return that empty emotion I kept flinging around," her body quavered in utter disgust with herself as she revealed her darkest secret. "Are you not good enough for me? Can you still ask me that question after hearing this, after knowing that I am incapable of conveying that affection?" Haru felt his grip loosen and then finally he let go. Without opening her eyes, she felt him push away his weight on the bed then heard the door slamming close. _

_ Her chest felt like exploding, she found it hard to breathe. Every heartbeat was torture. Warm tears trickled from the eyes she refused to open. If she opens them now then tears will come relentlessly. How come she can't say those words to him? Even if it's just for show or an act of kindness? Why can't she utter the words he wanted to hear? **Because… then you would be telling the truth… **it was another thought that spoke up using her own voice. Was I lying this entire time? Searching her memories for those painful portions of her past, Haru played and replayed everything in her subconscious. _

_ True, she was attracted to Sawada Tsunayoshi because of his noble kindness but she knew the moment she saw Kyoko and Tsuna together, that they had unspoken attraction and she would've stopped right then and there. However, she still chased after the young Vongola boss like a love-struck puppy. It was like watching a train crash happen… an inevitable collision. _

_ Hibari Kyoya is not a heartless fiend although, he acts like one. Verily, aside from Namimori, he had a soft spot for little animals and even if he disguises his sudden appearances during critical emergencies as coincidence or an affront against his beloved town, Haru knew it was his way of lending a hand. His heart goes only for Namimori and his pets, no one else. She knew and understood that, but why did she still pursue him? _

_ She knew they were unattainable dreams yet she still dares to continue dreaming. Why is that? Did she really love them? If anyone of the two replied positively, is that a wish come true? Will she really be happy? Had she pictured herself with Tsuna or Kyoya in her future? "I love you…" how can she openly declare that lie with a straight face and act as if she's really hurt? When it turns out that… these were the outcomes she actually expected. _

_ Then Takeshi's handsome face popped into her head. No one may have noticed but for such a long time she had always kept an eye on him. His carefree chuckles, his funny quirks, his unwavering perseverance, his gentle eyes, those calloused hands, his kissable lips and that intoxicatingly warm presence that lights her up from the inside. _

_ **So, that's why I can't lie to him… **her lips quivered as tears pooled in her ears. "I…love… you… Takeshi…" she mouthed the words as her voice refused to follow-through. _

_ "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Her eyes shot open as she heard his deep voice from the corner of the room. There he stood, leaning dashingly handsome, despite the bruises, on the wall with the most mesmerizing smile on his bruised lips. _

_ "You see Haru, your problem is simple. You don't know how to love anyone, right? Then let me teach you…" his eyes held her captive as he approached her. "Better yet why don't we learn it together?" His lips brushed against hers at first before she leaned in and he immediately responded without second thought. _

With her weak legs, she sought the one place she knew he would be in. The bottle of whiskey and that expensive crystal glass were so out of place inside a huge kendo training hall. With his back against her, he poured himself another drink. To be able to drive a person of cool reserve into such state, she must've really done something wrong. Even in their worst fights, she never saw him like this not until now. Walking-in unannounced seemed highly inappropriate so she lightly tapped the wooden post she was leaning on with her knuckle.

His vision swayed, as he turned towards the source of the unwelcome noise. Upon seeing her barely standing there, all alcoholic haze lifted from his system as he got on his feet. "What made you decide to wake up?" Trying to sound casual, he contained himself into taking short but quick steps towards her. Their eyes never breaking contact.

A frail smirk lifted her lips as she tilted her head. "I heard some asshole complained about how he's not good enough," with all her strength, she pushed herself away from the beam to meet him halfway. "I just HAD to wake up…" one of her knees gave way but he was there to catch her fall. "And yell at him…"

"And what would you tell him?" His arms locked around her waist as his lips hovered above hers.

"I love you… how can you not be good enough?" Not wasting another moment apart, they sealed their lips in an exchange that was worth those years they spent apart and even more. Their heart soared as they found the missing piece of themselves in each other's embrace. It felt like the sun had finally shone after years of endless winter…blindingly bright and absolutely warm.

The frantic knocking on his door woke him up abruptly from his wonderful dream. Somehow they managed to sneak back into his room undetected and but barely clothed. Needless to say, things didn't stay as it is when the door shut behind them. Carefully, extracting himself from her embrace he planted a soft kiss on her forehead before grabbing his pants and answered the door.

Behind it was a very grumpy Storm Guardian, who immediately showed himself in. "Where the hell have you been, baseball freak? I have been calling you early this morning!" Sitting himself on the couch, Gokudera demanded an explanation since it was very rare for him to personally pick him up.

"I…is there a problem?" Scratching the back of his head in the oh-so-Yamamoto way.

"You bet there is! That lying bitch is missing! She better not have ran off after pledging her loyalty to…"

"You mean this lying bitch?" There she stood dressed skimpily by Yamamoto's button shirt that showed flawless neck, ample cleavage and long creamy legs. Her pink lips formed a triumphant smirk as she saw Hayato's outrageous reaction to her entrance. "You look well, Gokudera-kun," she greeted before walking towards her lover and initiated a fiery lip lock.

_**Little Falcon:** A bit confusing, yeah? I know I tried my best to remedy it though. Read and review nonetheless. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Snow Blindness **

_**Little Falcon:** Alright, no promises but I would be cool if I can update more than once a month, right? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

When the gentle wind blew passed quietly making the cherry blossom petals scatter in the air like confetti, a gush of nostalgia hit her hard. Once again, she was taken back to that night a few years ago. A shy smile formed on her lips as she remembered how she did the most outrageous confession of her life. With the full bright disk hanging proudly in the night sky, her chestnut brown eyes took a good look at the High School that holds so much memory, even more than _her _school. There had been a few extensions and renovations here and there but aside from that, it was just like how she left it. Her gaze fell on a particular room on the top floor. Despite the lack of illumination inside, she knew he was there.

It was like entering her home. She memorized all the corners and corridors she needs to take to get to her where she wanted to go. Her eyebrow rose in reaction upon seeing _that _door open, because back then it was **always** closed. "Am I being too presumptive to think that you're actually _letting _me enter your beloved Namimori High?" Hi and hello are never effective in urging this one to talk, she should know because she's tried it a hundred times before. His back was against her as his eyes were fixated outside still. "Are you mad? I'm sorry my visit is a bit delayed…"

He took note that her voice lost a bit of enthusiasm and was replaced by a sense of realism but that's what happens when you grow up. But by gods, how he missed it! He never thought he would think of this but he longed for those moments when he got lost in the sound of her words. What he would give to have her talk like that again, full of life and no almost no care with the world? But when she began to apologize…

"You've been through a lot," she was surprised to hear him talking so soon. It didn't even take a good five minutes. Back then, it took almost an hour of incessant blabbering before he spoke and if he did, it was always "_I'll bite you to death_" or something along those lines.

A quiet grin lifted her face. Even now, that small feeling of triumph filled her chest… the same thing she experienced when she finally forced him to make her monologue a dialogue. "Yeah, well… it's still no excuse," taking the place adjacent to his, she leaned on the wall and watched the same soothing scenery below. "How have you been, Kyoya?"

Having her call him by his first name was like a splash of cold water in his face. _How can this woman act so familiar even if she doesn't belong to me?!_ "Does _he _know you're here?" Yes, he missed her terribly. But when he started to be deluded into thinking that this girl was the same one who yelled her open affection at the top of her lungs for him, he had to cut the connection. When the words came out sharp and almost threatening, he wished to take it back but he can't. Instead, he just settled for a quick stolen glance. What he saw made his heart skip dangerously high. Her smile was as warm and as knee-weakening like before or even ten times better. Her eyes were the same, fearless and captivating.

She took no offence in his manner of reply. "No, but he could probably guess that I'm going here," shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, her grin widened as she didn't break their eye contact.

Right then and there, the cloud guardian felt pathetic for acting like a sulking kid and for even trying to push her away. "You've become very strong, Haru," it was rarer than rare for Hibari Kyoya to give a compliment especially to do so voluntarily and even more so to call someone by their given name. But there was no sign of hesitation or reluctance when he said what he said.

Her breathe got caught in her throat as she heard his commendation. A warm feeling filled her chest when she heard him call her by the name she always told him to call her by. For a while she didn't know how to answer "Thank you… but it's not without price," barely audible, her eyes wandered back towards the gardens while her mind tried to block out every incriminating evidence of her past.

He only learned a few portions of her rough endeavors but it was enough to drive him into pure rage. It was only because of her calming presence was he able to compose himself even for a little bit. But still, he didn't trust himself enough to be around her while he's boiling with anger so he stormed out of the room without another word.

"Kyoya, where are you going?" her reply was the deafening slam of the door but she quickly followed. In spite his attempts to lose her, their game of walking tag ended on the rooftop. "Mou, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" catching her breath, she approached him but stopped dead on her tracks upon seeing the hard glitter in his eyes.

"THEY HURT YOU, HARU! AND THOSE WHO YOU SAY YOU TRUST ONLY STOOD ON THE SIDELINES WHILE WATCHING BLEED?!" Finally, he erupted. His voice carried by the winds and came back as a strong gust that howled eerily though the school grounds. "I don't understand how you can be so calm about it," his hand gripped the railing so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Do I look like a saint? Of course, I'm not okay with it but I can't be angry at everyone. I trust who I trust because I have seen the worst part of them. However, let me tell you this… I don't forgive and forget anymore… they will pay in the most tormenting way possible but I will do it in my own time and in my own way. I will return what they gave me… _piece by piece_," she spoke callously and confidently like the Ice Queen she was said to be.

It was one of the things that set Haru out from the rest and made him finally look her way- one moment she's vulnerable and then she's invincible in the next. Just listening to her threat sent shivers down his spine, Hibari knew that she is not the one that's just all talk. She'll definitely deliver her threat… in every way possible. For once in his life, he accepted defeat. Inwardly, he acknowledged her being stronger but it wasn't something he would say out loud.

"So tell me…" Leaning her elbows on the metal railings and letting the placid zephyr play with her soft flowing tresses, she regarded the full moon with a casual gaze. "We've been talking for the longest time if my memory serves me right but… I didn't hear you say it… what you really wanted to tell the moment you first saw me…" she didn't even bat an eyelash when Hibari Kyoya stood in front of her and trapped her in between his arms while his hands gripped the banister.

Their eyes engaged in their own unblinking conversation as his face came closer and closer. For a moment his gaze dropped to her pink lips as he leaned forward. His lips brushed passed her tender cheeks before hovering on her ear. His warm breath tickled her nape as he finally uttered those words.

He whispered so close that his lips caressed the shell of her ear. "… I'll bite you to death…" then he drew back as they shared a mutual smile.

Upon his arrival, he was welcomed by the other guardian's reproachful stare. "Yoh, Gokudera-kun!" His usual greeting was received with an accusing silence. "Yoh, Tsuna," his mood was greater than ever and everything just seems so nice. The rain guardian's boyish grin remained fastened on his face that was until...

"10th! We have a situation…" their balding technician's face popped in one of the wide screens located almost everywhere in the base. "Please come to the…"

They didn't have to finish his sentence. They knew the drill and like clockwork, they rushed to the conference room. "What is it, Gianini?" The young Vongola head sat at the head of the table. Soon after, everyone else did the same.

Sweat trickled from the tech savvy's prominent forehead as his gaze was focused on his own screen. "Boss, this video was posted online only a few minutes ago…" there were two main characters in the short event but they knew both of them and they knew what is bound to happen next since… they saw those scenes firsthand. It ended with the beautiful lady boss held her pure white scythe against the older man's neck as he muttered surrender.

"Who did this?" _and why would they do it? _Tsunayoshi asked.

Typing furiously, Gianini gritted his teeth and continued sweating. "I have been trying to trace it since I first saw it but it's tricky. Whoever put it there didn't want anyone to find out where or who it's from,"

"I thought the only ones who had this video was Haru's people? TO THE EXTREME!" The sun guardian roared while punching his right fist on his left palm.

"Where is she then?!" Gokudera almost snapped his head as he looked at Yamamoto who has a serious expression than made him mentally step back.

"Right here," a cheerful tone broke the building tension in the room. Leaning against the door post and her arms crossed, she gave them a playful wink before inviting herself in.

"Haru, someone leaked this footage through the worldwide web," the Vongola boss was apprehensive and he had good reason to be. it was common knowledge that a guardian that possesses a ring is on a different league with those who don't but all ringed retainers are already bound to specific family so that wasn't the problem. The problem is… the rumors about an untied ring guardian were now proven to be true. Imagine how many clans would fight with their teeth and nails just to have her under their wing?

The young Nieve boss gasped sharply. "Now, that won't do," shaking her head. "I'll talk to my cameramen regarding this matter," her voice was a little too carefree despite her worried words.

"Did you… do this?" Tsuna didn't want to sound critical but it was what his gut was telling him. Still, he gave her the privilege of a doubt. Then it dawned to him that the video was cut short and her pledge of loyalty remains private to those who saw it personally. He just got the answer to his own question.

Haru watched him closely as he was initially confused then finally enlightened. "Rurik," she called for her faithful friend who immediately came to her aid bearing an armful of files and folders, which he placed on the edge of the table.

"This is merely a fraction of the clans that sought to forge an allegiance with mine after they saw that post," she pushed the tipsy pile over, just to have them cover the wide table that was in between them. "You're my boss and this is my family too. And I will do _anything _to keep you safe,"

"I just made the first step for you, boss. However, you have to be the one to continue from here on out- not all these people wants to be a friend. Most of them are enemies, maybe hiding in sheep's clothing or maybe they are so bold as to personally test your instinct. Nonetheless, these people ARE interested and they will stop at nothing just to have your attention," she smiled at him reassuringly as her delicate hand squeezed his rough swordsman hand.

Tsuna's head reared back a bit at her emphasis. "What do you mean me? Aren't these offers given to YOU?"

"Yes, but although it's not yet binding, I have pledged my allegiance to you and in doing such I have become one of your retainers and you have become my boss. Any clan that seeks to forge an alliance with any guardian must first seek the one he/she serves. In short, to get to me, they have to get to you first," winking playfully at the baffled young mafioso, she wrapped her arms around Takeshi's arm.

"Besides the fact that it is YOU who would be reading and approving all these files, don't you have another more important issue to discuss?" Fishing out an envelope in the messy pile, she pulled out a black square envelope addressed to the Vongola Familia in embossed golden letters.

"What is this?" His eyes scanned the contents and his brow furrowed deeper and even deeper as he re-read everything.

His little home tutor had to hit him with a bat to knock that stupid expression off his face. "It's the Cosa Nostra gathering. The largest and most extravagant event held every decade in memory of the unnamed father of mafia. Only the elite clans are invited and because the last time it happened, you were an under-aged boss, the invitation only came now," Reborn expounded for the ignorant. "You are _obligated _to appear,"

Surely, it wasn't like the other social events they've been to because the look of the un-aging hitman's eyes held something more. "What is it, Reborn?"

"The last gathering ended in a bloodbath," Haru answered for him. "Simply because one clan's boss showed a hint of weakness to another boss. This event is not for the weak. However, you HAVE to go. This is your chance to make a statement-to speak louder than anyone else without uttering a word," her almond eyes reflected his determined face. _He's definitely going. _

_**Little Falcon:**__ A few more chapters before the end. Read and review please… _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Allegiance of the Final Flame **

_**Little Falcon:**__ Gah, how many years did it take for me to complete this story again? Can't believe it's already at its end. For all the patient readers and reviewers who never lost faith, domo arigato gozaimasu!_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!_

The air was so thick with tension, breathing itself was stressful. From the moment they entered the mansion, they felt everyone's eyes on them. Their gazes so sharp it could almost kill. Who wouldn't look? They were after all the newest ones invited so far and to a proficient predator, this kind of kill is easiest one.

Even when sporting their mafia suits, the Vongola Familia stood out like a sore thumb. Not only were they the youngest but their clan was also the smallest. Looking around, most of the groups had twenty or more members with them at least. Tsuna wasn't fazed by the numbers. His chosen wards didn't back down either, like sentinels they stood silently at their boss' side prepared to react to any sign of danger. With their ring around their finger and their weapons ready, their eyes had a lethal glint that no one dared to test.

As tempting as it is, a well-informed mafia boss should know who the Vongola's are and what they are capable of, the rare guardian rings on each retainer the young boss has should be more than enough proof that they had equal rights to be here, just like everyone else.

"Damn, that Hibari! He really didn't show!" The storm guardian irritably complained but he was wise enough to keep his voice down so only his company can hear. With him, Ryohei, Takeshi, Chrome and even Lambo, another person present IS a great deal, considering that it is not only their life at stake but also Tsuna's. Even with his crisp black suit, Hayato retained his piercings and chains- that rattled when he wove his fingers through his white hair. His loose neccktie revealed a part of his toned chest as he heaved time and again in agitation.

"Well, you can't really say we didn't see this coming," The swordsman said under his breath as he kept his gaze vigilant, keeping his cool composure under all the stress. His chestnut eyes coasted over the baby walking by his boss' side. The fact that there was an acrobaleno within their group is probably one of the biggest factor why blood still wasn't drawn. It's rare for one of the legendary figures to show themselves and even more rare for them to choose just one family to support. Reborn's presence was reassuring but only to such an extent, they still can't breathe easily.

"So the rumors are true," from a distance an older guy about his late forties raised his wine glass as one corner of his mouth lifted into a sarcastic smile. People around him turned just to see who he was pertaining to. "The Vongola's _finally _decided who is who," with thick Chinese accent, his words were barely understood but the message hit home. Lightly tugging his thin, well-combed beard, his chinky eyes measured the young boss from head to toe.

"That's Mr. Ling…" Hayato whispered as they approached, keeping his eyes forward.

"… the boss of Hong Kong mafia," Tsuna wasn't great with names but he did remember those that gave quite an impression upon fist look of their portfolio. was one of those bosses that made his skin crawl, not because he has a scar from his left temple that extends to deform his upper lip, but because there was a sinister glint in his eyes that his hyper-intuition just couldn't brush off. Upon reading his deeds, Tsuna knew that he wouldn't enjoy the company of this person. Keeping his chin up and his game face on, he strode towards the other boss.

"I can't say that it wasn't without difficulty," he wasn't about to force himself to be cordial but he can be civil so he skipped the introductions, since he thought that everyone knows everyone anyway. He stopped approaching when the Hong Kong boss' subordinates blocked his path so he can't come within dangerous proximity. Takeshi and Hayato stood in front of their boss in reaction, ready to risk their life for the 10th.

"Stand down, I don't think young Vongola here is dumb enough to attack a clan thrice their size, especially since he's missing one of his _special _ringguardians," he wouldn't admit it out loud but he knew that one Vongola ring guardian could take out half of his party, that much he is aware of. Thankfully, his banter did right to conceal his gnawing envy.

His Storm and Sun guardian gritted their teeth in intolerance, all the while mindful of the repercussions of each mistake they're bound to make. The silent Rain Guardian did nothing but his glare was as sharp as his katana when he made eye contact with the prominent figure bit the other party wasn't rattled, if anything they were insultingly amused. "I do not recall belonging to anyone…" that sarcastic retort made them spin around.

With the usual scowl on his face, his aloof guardian pushed himself out of the wall he was leaning on then joined the group. "Want me to bite you to death," with his tonfa immediately in hand, Hibari was ready to break all formality when a mutual gasp erupted from the crowd and it's wasn't because of them.

"Even with Hibari here, he's still missing one," Reborn said as a triumphant smirk split his cute baby face whit the rim of his hat concealed his eyes that were looking at the young lady about to go down the magnificent staircase.

Mr Li's brows furrowed questionably as he heard the acrobaleno's statement. It was Reborn speaking so obviously, it was no bluff. However, his sources only told him that there were SIX guardians… the ones that are present here today. _So… who else?_ As the same time he was thinking, he threw a glance over his shoulder to check out what the fuss was about.

Her cold, steely eyes regarded everyone below at equal inferiority before her diamond studded shoe peeked out of her black floor length gown as she took the stairs. Her flawless leg showed from time to time through the high slit on her left while her right arm was completely bare in contrast to the sheer covered counterpart. Her long hair in a tight chignon exposing the detailed crisscross pattern of her dress that still managed to exposed much of her skin. Every man in the room swallowed with difficulty at the sight of her luscious cleavage so deliciously exposed by a low neckline, sexy but not slutty. The only thing that kept the rabid men away was the _army _that was standing behind her, like a shadow they moved without sound but they aura they exuded was as deadly as any other mafia boss around. With almost seventy men, twice or even thrice her age, at her beck and call, no one dared to even think about committing anything against her favor.

"Imperatrice Nieve… of the Russian Mafia," The announcer finally stuttered as he managed to snap out of the self-imposed trance upon seeing such beauty appearing in the most unexpected place. True enough, there were still women in the vicinity but nothing to match hers. It was like seeing a rabbit in the den of wolves... walking right into slaughter.

Everyone's eyebrow almost rose at the same tine upon hearing her name and especially what she represent- Russia… one of the largest mafian syndicate in the world. If her looks weren't enough, her position just made her the most coveted woman in the criminal world right now. Like the Red Sea, the people parted as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Everyone yearned to be near her but the cold sting of her indifferent gaze put them on their place.

His heart almost stopped as he saw her up there, looking so divinely breath-taking. For a spit second her eyes grew warm and mellow as she met his gaze before turning back into her apathetic veneer. His chest swelled with pride because even as other older men drooled over her, she was completely, ultimately HIS, and HIS ALONE.

"Mr. Li of Hong Kong, am I right?" The young Nieve boss politely greeted as the old man stood in her way, with no intentions of moving.

"So the rumors ARE true, Anastasia of Russia is indeed a sight for sore eyes," Of course, the clueless Chinese boss wanted it to sound like a compliment but for those who knew, calling her so was like a slap on her face

While his guard grew tense upon hearing such audacity, their superior didn't even bat an eyelash. "You are too kind," her reply as almost automatic as if she was expecting his statement.

Lighting the thick tobacco in between his yellow teeth, he grew arrogant thinking how easy it was to get to her good side. _Women, a little compliment and they're like bitches in heat. _"Maybe we can talk some other time about things. I'm certain I can teach you a few tricks or two…" a skin-crawling sensation went down her spine as she saw how the old man looked at her from head to toe. "…about the mafia world of course," Mr Li clarified but everyone who saw the scene wasn't convinced.

Managing her contempt, she smiled partly and met his malicious eyes. "Maybe… but you'll have to talk to my boss first,"

The ash from his lit blunt landed on the marble floor as it took a while before the information registered. "Wait… a boss? You have a superior?" Here he was thinking that being an ally to the Russian Mafia was the highest possibility anyone can yield but apparently, he was mistaken. "You're joking, right? There's no way you'll have a superior. No one ever heard about him," still doubting the possibility.

"Really? But you've met him already," she titled her head innocently. "Didn't he tell you anything?"

"I…impossible! I would've known!" Throwing his barely used smoke to the floor, his patience snapped.

"It's okay, Haru. He didn't know," The young Vongola said with a tone that commanded attention.

Mr. Li wheeled around only to meet Tsuna's blazing stare. The young lady brushed passed the stunned old geezer and stood right in front of him. With the show of ultimate respect, she knelt and bowed her head. "I apologize for my tardiness, boss,"

It was never in the plan for her to appear at this gala at all. She just wanted to lure Hibari into going and disappear from sight. However, when she heard how the other families are underestimating _HER _familia, she knew what she had to do even if that meant blowing her cover and risking her life.

"No harm done," in a show of return courtesy from superior to subordinate, Tsuna offered his hand not to help her up but to let her kiss the sky ring she swore allegiance to. Kiss it, she did before rising to her feet and raising her eyes. By the time she was standing straight, people were waiting for something and she knew what it was.

"The information you heard was true… both of them are. I am indeed, the new boss of the Russian Mafia… and I am also a retainer of Sawada Tsunayoshi, 10th boss of the Vongola. I am Imperatrice Nieve, bearer of the white flame, Vongola's Snow Guardian…" lifting her right hand, she let them see the illusive snow ring encircling her fourth finger.

Finally, some people were looking at Sawada Tsunayoshi at a different light than just some scrawny boy forced with the responsibility to lead. Some, on the other hand, still needs persuading. "The Snow Guardian has been cut off from its main familia for far too long. Swearing loyalty to Vongola now is the same as avowing allegiance to a new clan… NOTHING is binding…" one boss said as the others agreed. The silence was beginning to break with doubt as a common denominator.

"True," with no hesitation whatsoever, she agreed. "However… it IS binding when I do something else," This time walked over to the swordsman's side, wrapped her arms around his and raised her left hand. The diamond ring on her finger caught light and sparkly momentarily.

"Marriage?!" Some spat outrageously. Verily, having a covenant sealed through matrimony wasn't conventional but it was legal still. The law says that she needs to be married into the family for her pledge of allegiance to be irrevocable. Tsuna is engaged to Kyoko and wouldn't take anyone else while Haru is in love with another so it was never gonna work. However, Tsuna wasn't the only Vongola out there… and fortunately, the only man she loves… is Vongola's Rain Guardian.

"Right now, you are just engaged not married. NOTHING is final…" the thirst for power can change even the most decent man into wild dogs- proven, by the men beginning to palm their guns and wield their weapons.

"Go AHEAD, I dare you to make a move on her," That threat came not from the Rain Guardian nor from the Cloud Guardian but from someone not even known to the Vongola. From the top of the stairs an old decrepit man threatened, while every entrance and exit was populated with heavily armed Caucasian men.

Blinking several times, Imperatrice squinted her eyes just so she can discern who it is… "No way… grand pa?!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai…__Next Stop... EPILOGUE_


End file.
